Develaciones
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Harry ya sabe parte de su vida: que es hijo de Voldemort y James Potter; que Severus tiene una hija con Lily Evans, que tiene un medio hermano que también es hijo de Evans y que en su vientre lleva el hijo de Severus. Lo que no sabe es que más enemigos están en la lista negra del Lord y es hora de que su heredero tome cartas en el asunto. Secuela de Penumbras
1. Capítulo 1: Por que así lo decidió

**_Capítulo 1: Porque así lo decidió._**

Harry Potter era el nombre que hasta hace unos meses la gente utilizaba para poder tener un poco de esperanza y paz, pero que ahora sólo causaba miedo. La sombra del hijo del mago oscuro más temido de los últimos tiempos, ¿Y cómo no? Si ahora sólo con mencionar el nombre del que era hace unos meses el niño que vivió, traía a la mente los juicios de los altos mandos de Hogwarts.

Severus Snape era el nuevo director del colegio, luego de que Albus Dumbledore fuese destituido y llevado a una celda en Azkaban, al igual que Minerva McGonagall, sub directora del colegio de magia y hechicería y que según los rumores, había estado involucrada en las mentiras que había proclamado Dumbledore.

Las cosas, eso sí, no estaban muy en calma en la mansión Potter. Mansión que había mandado a construir Voldemort para su heredero.

Se había dado con el paradero de James Potter y Lily Evans, quienes no estaban muertos como se creyó por tantos años. Además, claro, de la llegada de Roxanne, hija de Severus y Lily, y Dominique, hijo de James y Lily.

Harry había soltado, en medio del ritual en el que su padre y su amante recuperaron la memoria, que él estaba esperando un bebé. Un hijo de Severus Snape.

Ahora Harry estaba en su habitación, que se encontraba en planta alta de la mansión. No le apetecía hablar con nadie en ese momento, así que había bloqueado por completo los accesos y los sonidos. Prefería dormir en ese instante, ya después enfrentaría lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

En el despacho del Lord, las cosas estaban realmente tensas. Severus se debatía entre ir con su amante o quedarse a recibir la furia del Lord, porque estaba seguro qué la noticia de un nuevo heredero no le gustaría para nada al padre de su amante.

\- Quiero saber que pasa -dijo James, que pretendía ir por su hijo, pero Voldemort lo sostenía del brazo.

-Tú no harás nada, hasta que ese maldito mocoso impulsivo que tienes por hijo decida bajar y dar explicaciones. Ya hablarán cuando sea el momento -le dijo más serio que nunca- Ahora quiero saber, por qué demonios estaban vivos y nadie sabía nada.

-Dumbledore -dijo simplemente-. Él fue responsable de todo. Nos envió fuera del continente y nos "ayudó" a encontrar empleos para poder sobrevivir -dijo mientras abrazaba con uno de sus brazos a Dominique, que se mantenía callado a su lado- Nunca pretendí engañarte.

-Lo sé. Te conozco -dijo con rabia, mientras lo soltaba- ¿Qué más sabes?

-Nada más por el momento. Creía que Lily era mi esposa y que Harry había muerto por mi culpa en un accidente automovilístico. No recordaba que era mago y mucho menos que tú eras mi pareja. -le dijo manteniéndose firme. Conocía a Voldemort desde que era un adolecente, sabía qué si flaqueaba, no podría defender al niño que estaba a su lado- Las cosas no salieron como lo pensamos en un comienzo Tom...

-No me llames así -le dijo mirándolo fijamente- Hasta Harry sabe que debe llamarme Voldemort.

-Pues bien, Voldemort -le dijo casi con burla-, las cosas están casi iguales. Si quieres que siga a tu lado, así será, pero Dominique es mi hijo y se quedara conmigo.

-¿Es mago?

-No lo sé. Recuerda que yo no recordaba que la magia existía, así que no sé si él o Roxanne tuvieron accidentes mágicos.

-Eso es fácil de averiguar -dijo Severus, tratando de pensar en algo diferente a Harry, para no ir por él, tal como había tratado de hacer James Potter- Unas pruebas simples y sabremos todo.

-Tú no hables -le dijo el hombre, mirándolo con odio- No entiendo muchas cosas, pero no permitiré que te acerques a Harry.

-Poco puedes hacer contra eso, Potter -le dijo Severus, atreviéndose a desafiar al hombre, total, él no era el Lord- Es algo que sólo nos concierne a nosotros.

-Ya hablaremos eso después, Severus -le dijo el Lord con voz seria-, están desafiando la confianza que les di y si de verdad lo quiero, tú no volverás a ver a mi hijo en lo que te resta de vida. Si es que sigues con ella.

Severus no dijo nada, no podía desafiar al Lord, pero rogaba porque Harry tuviera un plan para todo esto, porque si no, esta vez los separarían para siempre, y lo más probable es que él terminara muerto por haber dejado embarazado al hijo de Voldemort.

…

La mañana llegó y Harry decidió que ya era hora de que bajar a desayunar. No iría al colegio ese día, ya vería como se las arreglaría para hablar con Severus, porque estaba seguro qué su padre lo había obligado a retornar al colegio para cumplir con sus funciones como director.

Llegó al comedor y se dio cuenta de que Voldemort ya se encontraba ahí. Estaba tomando un café y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada cuando entró, mucho menos después, cuando se sentó a su lado. Harry no dijo nada, si el hombre no le quería dirigir la palabra mejor para él, no tenía la mas mínima intención de aguantar una conversación innecesaria.

-Harry.

El chico se volteó cuando sintió su nombre y vio a James parado a unos pasos de él. El hombre se veía emocionado, pero a Harry no le pasó nada. ¿Se estaría volviendo igual de insensible que Voldemort? No, quizás se debía a que aún no se hacía a la idea de que su padre estuviera vivo. Pero ¿Por qué si hace unos días era en lo único que pensaba? Ahora era incapaz de moverse para acercarse a él. ¿La emoción del momento? No lo creía. Lo bueno es que al parecer James no estaba pasando por eso, porque se acercó rápidamente y le abrazó con fuerza.

-No puedo creer que estés vivo -dijo al mayor, sin estar muy convencido de que más decir.

Voldemort no dijo nada y se retiró de ese lugar, Ya entablaría una larga conversación con el mocoso, como él lo llamaba, porque eso sí, el chico no se salvaría de la explicación que le tendría que dar sobre sus actos.

-Mi hijo, mi bebé -le dijo alejándolo un poco y viéndolo de frente- Bueno, no tan bebé ahora.

Harry notaba, qué a diferencia de su padre, James era más cálido, parecía más sentimental en lo que a él respectaba. Se preguntaba cómo demonios fue que Voldemort y James se unieron.

-No, no lo soy -le dijo mientras se separaban y se acercaban a la mesa nuevamente. Recién entonces Harry notó que su padre no se encontraba.

-¿Y Voldemort? -preguntó James, seguro de que lo había visto cuando llegó hace unos momentos.

-Debe haber partido al ministerio -le dijo al tiempo que tomaba la taza de leche blanca y caliente que le había traído uno de los elfos que estaban a sus órdenes- ¿Qué tanto te informó mi padre ayer?

-No mucho -le dijo sentándose frente a él- sólo nos preocupamos por ti... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó con cuidado.

-Supongo que para tener algo de mi amante -dijo mordiendo la tostada que tenía en su mano, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto-. Ya teníamos conocimientos de que tú y Evans estaban vivos o que podrían estarlo, además de la existencia de Roxanne y Dominique. Si era así, lo más probable es que Severus fuera el padre de la niña y honestamente no he visto demasiadas reacciones diferentes entre los que recuperaron la memoria.

-No entiendo...

En ese momento entró en la sala Lily Evans, junto a sus hijos. Harry miró a los tres de lado, no entendiendo que hacían ahí. Sí, de verdad mucho de su carácter estaba cambiando gracias a la convivencia con Voldemort. Ya no era el mismo de antes, pero ¿Quien podría culparlo?

-Buenos días -saludó la mujer, dejando a Dominique al lado de James y a Roxanne a su otro lado.

-Sí que parecen una familia feliz -dijo Harry con desprecio- Esto me da asco -dijo levantándose y caminando a la salida.

-Harry, espera -le dijo James sosteniéndolo del brazo-, también eres mi hijo.

-Explícale eso a ellos, porque yo lo tengo más que claro. Lo que ellos no saben es todo lo demás, es tu deber como padre el informarles y guiarlos.

-Por favor...

-Ahora no - le dijo cortándolo de golpe- Yo no soy el que imaginas. No esperes encontrar en mí a un hijo feliz al que le gusta la vida y que disfruta de todo lo que tiene, por que hace unos meses ese niño murió. El que tienes al frente es uno completamente diferente.

James no pudo hacer nada más por él. No podía impedirle que se fuera, y de verdad, ahora tenía que ver como les decía a sus hijos lo que estaba pasando.

TBC...


	2. Capítulo 2: Conversación

**Capítulo 2: Conversación.**

-¿James, qué demonios pasa aquí? -preguntó Lily en cuanto el hombre llegó a la mesa, cabizbajo- Desde ayer antes de desmayarme...

-Lo recordaste todo, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo hice, pero no reconozco a ese chico. Sé que es tu hijo, pero...

-Tampoco entiendo mucho de lo que pasa, Voldemort no me dijo nada más ayer... sólo lo de Snape y Harry.

-¿Severus? -preguntó extrañada- ¿Qué pasa con él? Oh, es verdad, él no sabe que tenemos una hija -dijo mirando a la chica-. Sé que muchas de las cosas que están pasando, ustedes no las entienden, pero se los explicaremos poco a poco.

-Entonces es verdad que papá no es mi padre -dijo la chica, sin dar muchas vueltas a lo que estaba pasando.

-Así es. Eres hija del hombre a quien le diste la mano ayer.

-El hombre de negro -dijo recordándolo- es... tétrico.

-Sí, pero es un buen hombre...

-Snape nunca ha sido bueno -dijo James, mientras apretaba la cuchara que estaba en su mano- Tienen mucho que aprender, y tú, Lily, enterarte de cosas que han estado pasando.

-Asumo que retomarás tu relación con el Lord.

-Así es... -dijo mirando a los chicos- Sé que es difícil para ustedes, pero nosotros no estamos casados, nos queremos, pero no como pareja.

-Pero yo... Soy hijo de ustedes, ¿verdad? -preguntó Dominique.

-Sí, hijo, y también eres medio hermano de Roxanne y de Harry, el chico que estaba aquí antes.

-Él nos miraba feo -dijo la chica-, como si nos odiara.

-No los odia, nadie puede odiar sin conocer.

-No te confíes de eso -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Snape...

-Severus...

-Tenemos que hablar, Lily -le dijo sin dar rodeos-. Acompáñame.

El hombre salió del comedor sin mirar a nadie más. Tenía que arreglar lo antes posible todo lo que tuviera que ser solucionado, por lo menos antes que tuviera que volver al colegio. Le había pedido a Lucius que se quedara en su puesto ese día, para poder arreglar las cosas con Lily y Harry, por lo menos las partes más importantes.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Severus sabía que tenía que hablar primero con Lily. Harry ahora estaba más susceptible de lo que normalmente era, así que prefería esperar a que se calmara un poco.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Severus -le dijo la mujer.

-Así es -ni siquiera la estaba mirando, ella había sido su gran amor de la infancia, juventud y parte de su adultez, pero ahora eso era diferente, tenía que recordar eso.

-¿Qué pasa, Severus? ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara? -preguntó extrañada- ¿Es por Dominique? Tienes que entender que yo no recordaba...

-No es eso, Lily. No podría reprocharte nada, porque ya no estoy interesado en ti -dijo de manera fría y distante, era mejor que las cosas se dieran así. Él no era dado a hacer muchas demostraciones de sus sentimientos, y no pretendía empezar ahora.

La mujer sintió las palabras del hombre como si fuesen un balde de agua fría.

-Pero, Severus... ¿Por qué me dices esto? -preguntó acercándose y obligando al hombre a verla- El mismo James volverá con el Lord, ¿Por qué nosotros no habríamos de...?

-Porque ya no hay un nosotros -dijo sujetándola de los brazos para que se alejara de él-. Yo tengo otra persona en mi vida.

-No -dijo negando con la cabeza- no me digas eso... tenemos una hija.

-Al igual que mi nueva pareja -le dijo de frente- Harry es mi pareja. Está esperando un hijo mío.

La mujer dejó caer los brazos a los costados. Todo lo que había pensado desde que se levantó había sido destruido por una simple declaración. Harry... ¿El hijo de James?

-Harry Potter... ¿Él es tu pareja? -preguntó, rogando a los cielos que le dijera que no, que era otro Harry y así podría pelear a par.

-Sí. Harry es mi amante y está esperando un hijo.

-¡Pero es un niño! -gritó desesperada. Sentía la clara desventaja. El chico la odiaba, ahora sí entendía las palabras de su hija cuando dijo que el chico los miraba con odio- Era verdad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que dijo nuestra hija -le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo como la rabia la consumía por dentro- Ese mocoso nos odia.

-Harry no los odia, él no sabe de odiar sin razones.

-Pues conoces muy poco a tu amante, Severus -le dijo con burla-. Ese chiquillo es capaz de dar miradas cargadas de rencor, y ahora entiendo perfectamente por qué. El me odia a mí y a mi hija por ser parte de tu vida. Estoy segura qué él es capaz de eliminarnos.

-Yo no haría algo por el estilo -dijo Harry, entrando en el salón como si nada- No puedes asegurar algo sobre mí, si sólo me viste por un par de minutos.

-Pero tu mirada no miente, Harry -le dijo enfurecida- No te acerques a mis hijos. No confío en lo que les puedas hacer.

-Tú no puedes ordenarme nada, originaria -le dijo con desprecio-. Por lo que sé, tu hija es hija de Severus también -le dijo parándose al lado del hombre-, y Dominique es hijo de mi padre, por lo que también es mi medio hermano.

-Mis hijos no son nada tuyo, demonio...

-Tenle respeto, Lily -le dijo Severus-, es al hijo de nuestro amo al que estas insultando.

-Y tú al que te estás llevando a la cama ¿Verdad? -dijo con odio- ¿Sabe el Lord lo que pasa con ustedes?

-Mi padre sabe desde el principio lo que tenemos.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? -dijo soltando una risa maniática- Te vendiste al hijo del Lord, Severus, que manera tan patética de preservar la vida.

-Lily, no te permito...

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Evans -le dijo Harry acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer, que pese a su temor no se movió en ningún momento- A Severus lo conozco desde que tengo once años, pero sólo hace unos meses supimos que yo soy hijo del Lord, Severus es un hombre valiente, incapaz de rebajarse a lo que tú lo estás degradando. Y para finalizar te dejo algo claro. El que tú sigas aquí depende de tu lealtad a mi padre, no a lo que yo diga o algo por el estilo, no soy esa clase de persona -se acercó un poco más a la mujer, para que quedaran claras sus palabras-, pero Severus es mi amante, no te quiero cerca de él.

La mujer estaba furiosa, apretaba los puños hasta el punto de romper sus palmas al incrustar sus uñas en la piel de sus manos, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dio vuelta y salió del lugar, dejando a los otros dos solos.

Harry estaba nervioso, no le gustaban sus nuevas reacciones, él no quería ser así, pero de verdad estaba cansado de perder todo lo que creía tener, y a Severus no lo quería perder. Sabía que la mujer estaba interesada en su amante, lo supo en cuanto empezó la conversación entre ambos, pero no dijo nada en ese momento, más para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir su amante sobre ellos. Se sintió bien de saber que Severus aún ante la noticia de que ella aún lo amaba lo quería a él.

Severus abrazó a su pareja por la espalda, sabía que el cambio de Harry era por todo lo que estaba pasando, que su amante no era así, porque nunca lo había sido.

-Trata de calmarte -le dijo con su voz relajante, logrando que Harry apoyara su espalda en su pecho- Sé que es todo muy difícil.

-Pero yo no soy así -se separó de su abrazo- Todo, desde que supe la verdad, de un momento al otro me convertí en algo que no quiero.

-Estás siendo tú.

-No. Nunca le habría hablado a alguien así, por mucho rencor que le tuviera. A mis propios tíos, nunca los hubiera tratado así.

-Es natural. Estás en un estado de autoprotección, que te impide ver las cosas de la forma que lo hacías antes.

-¿Y cómo hago para volver a ser el de siempre?

-Dime la verdad -le dijo abrazándolo contra su cuerpo- ¿Quieres volver a ser ese chico que se iba a casa de sus tíos en las vacaciones? ¿El que dejaba que los Weasley lo dominaran? ¿El que tenía miedo de desobedecer a Dumbledore, por temor a perder el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar?

Harry se quedó callado. Claro que no quería eso, pero aun así, la diferencia de este Harry con el de unos meses atrás, era demasiado.

-Lamento el haberte atado a mí...

-Ey, eso no lo hablaremos ahora. De todas formas, no tienes que pedir perdón por nada. No estuve contigo obligado y creo ser lo suficientemente adulto como para afrontar mis responsabilidades.

-Pero te engañé con lo de la poción.

-Y yo me descuidé -le dijo besándolo en la boca- Soy maestro en pociones y un mocoso nulo en la materia logró obnubilare con su belleza y sensualidad para que no notara los rastros de pociones en su cuerpo -acarició las caderas de Harry, que se pegaba más y más a su cuerpo- Lo hiciste bien, Harry Potter. Me vas a hacer padre por segunda vez, y no me di ni cuenta.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de su amante. Era verdad, logró engañar al director de Hogwarts y máster de pociones. Era bueno.

TBC...

N/A: Lamento muchísimo no haber publicado ayer, pero estoy full pega, así que no pude, pero aquí esta. Cada miércoles serán las actualizaciones o en su defecto, el jueves. Trataré de que no sea así.

Lo otro, a la persona que me dejó ese lindo mensaje sobre mis enfermedades mentales y parafilias y su recomendación de ir al medico le digo esto "NO ME INTERESA TU ACTITUD DE MIERDA Y TU INTERÉS POR MI SALUD MENTAL, si el fic o su temática no te agrada, mala suerte, busca algo que te agrade y deja al resto vivir en paz, no por personas como tú dejaré de escribir. Te lo hubiera dicho por interno, pero como además fue un mensaje anónimo, no puedo hacer más que contestarte de esta forma. En resumen, me importan tres cocos tus buenas o no tan buenas intenciones.

He dicho

Un beso

Majo


	3. Capítulo 3: Revelación

Capítulo 3:

Revelación Harry volvió al colegio en compañía de su amante sin siquiera despedirse de las personas que quedaron en su mansión.

No iba a hablar con Evans, ni con los niños, más que nada porque en ese momento estaba más pendiente de estar con su amante que otra cosa. De su padre lo lamentaba, porque de verdad quería pasar tiempo con él, pero no tuvo el tiempo. Ya vería lo que haría para recuperar el tiempo perdido, o parte de éste, porque estaba seguro de que no lo obtendría todo de vuelta.

James estaba en el despacho de Voldemort, el hombre lo había llamado cuando llegó a la mansión, y el menor tenía claro de que cuando el Lord lo imponía, él debía de aparecer.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? -preguntó el Lord, en cuanto las puertas del despacho fueron cerradas.

-No lo sé - Le contestó llegando a su lado-, supongo que se fue con Snape, fue luego de que él hablara con Lily y que desaparecieron los dos.

-Así que Evans ya sabe sobre la relación que Harry y Severus mantienen. -

-Lo sabe. No está para nada feliz. De hecho, se llevó a Dominique y a Roxanne a su habitación y no han salido de ahí.

-Entonces Evans debe estar lavándoles la cabeza a esos niños. Recuerdo muy bien lo persuasiva que era.

-Puede ser, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. El Lord lo miró a los ojos. Veía como había cambiado, pero aún quedaba mucho de su antiguo amante en él.

-Siéntate, James, hay cosas de tu hijo que tienes que saber, antes de juzgar la relación que tiene con Severus.

-¿Lo vas a justiﬁcar? Porque si es así...

-No te dije que hablaras, James -le advirtió el Lord, llegando a su lado y haciendo que se sentara junto a él, en un sillón de terciopelo caoba de tres cuerpos. James no volvió a hablar. Al parecer su amante tenía mucho que decir, y sólo por esta vez le escucharía sin hablar nada. -Cuando supe de la existencia de Harry, o más bien, cuando recordé que Harry era nuestro hijo, fue hace unos meses, cuando traté de matarlo -sonrió de lado, al ver la cara de furia que puso James-. Sí, traté de matarlo porque no sabía quién era y se supone que era mi más ferviente enemigo.

-Dumbledore.

-Exacto. Fue una suerte que recordara todo antes de asesinarlo. Lo puse bajo el cuidado de Severus. Él ha sido su profesor desde que tiene once años, cuando supo que era un mago. Dumbledore lo tuvo en la más completa ignorancia. Lo mandó a vivir con los Dursley.

-¿La hermana de Lily?

-Sí, esa muggle asquerosa que aborrece la magia, al igual que la bola de cebo que tiene por esposo. Hicieron sufrir a tu hijo las penas del infierno. No me extrañaría que le hubieran maltratado desde que llegó a su casa, con apenas un año.

-Esos malditos -James sentía que la sangre le bullía.

-Tu hijo sufrió mucho, pero Severus se encargó de él cuando más lo necesitó...

-Ahí vas de nuevo a justiﬁcarlo...

-Te ordeno que te calles, James -le dijo subiendo la voz-. Sabes cómo detesto que me interrumpas. James se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reclamar, sabía que eso le podría costar caro, pero tenía mucho que decir en contra del pocionísta. Ya se las arreglaría luego con el hombre. -Quiero que veas algo -le dijo yendo a su escritorio y después de sacar un vial de uno de los cajones, se acercó a la muralla y le dio un golpe con la varita. El papel decorativo con imágenes de pequeñas serpientes de color rojas, casi imperceptible, se fue abriendo dando paso a un pensadero-. Esto es lo que trajo a Harry con nosotros.

James se acercó nervioso por lo que pudiera encontrar en esos recuerdos. Minutos después se salió lo más rápido que pudo y se arrojó al suelo vomitando. Eso era imposible. ¿Cómo su hijo se transformó en lo que pudo ver, de un chico normal a un monstruo sin sentimiento? El mismo Voldemort era así. Pero el tipo en si era un hombre adulto, de cincuenta años, por lo bajo, así que tenía un largo camino de vida atravesado. Su hijo era un niño. Un adolecente desde el punto de vista del mundo mágico, que tenía tanta magia negra en sus entrañas, que se había desbordado.

-Esto está mal.

-Lógicamente está mal -dijo el mayor con calma-. Severus borró la memoria de tu hijo. Se encargó por meses de su rehabilitación. Harry no podía respirar por sí mismo después de eso. Esos desgraciados estuvieron a punto de matarlo, de violarlo, de hacerlo convertirse en un demonio. Gracias al hombre que tanto aborreces, tu hijo sigue con vida, y cuerdo.

-Eso no hará que vea la relación que tienen de buena manera. Tengo derecho en la vida de mi hijo.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente- ¿No quieres que tu hijo viva lo mismo que tú?

-Eso es lógico -le dijo desviando la vista-. Yo no llegué a ti por mi voluntad.

-Pero te quedaste, así que no te quejes.

James no podía decir nada, pero estaba claro que la lengua le picaba por ponerse a debatir sobre su pertenencia a Voldemort. Él llegó bajo amenazas y no se fue por temor. Ahora seguía con el hombre por costumbre. James nunca amaría a Voldemort, porque él no sabía amar.

-Iré a ver a los chicos.

-Es bueno -dijo mirándolo con soberbia-. Recuérdalo bien, James. Si yo decido que ellos seguirán juntos, así se hará.

James podía sentir como si los ojos del Lord le taladraban mientras salía del despacho. Tenía tanto que decir, pero nunca lo haría mientras Harry estuviera vivo y bien. Dejaría las cosas en manos de Voldemort, pero eso no quería decir que se quedaría a ver como su hijo repetía su historia.

Bueno, había que decir que por lo menos Harry estaba con Snape porque así lo quería.

Cuando James llegó a la habitación que estaban ocupando Roxanne y Dominique, se encontró con la puerta sellada. No paró de golpear hasta que esta fue abierta. Dominique fue el que abrió, mientras que Roxanne y Lily miraban desde la cama donde estaban sentadas.

-¿Por qué sellaste la entrada? -le preguntó angostando los ojos- ¿Qué le decías a los chicos que los demás no pudieran oír?

-Nada -le contestó de manera acelerada.

-No te creó, Lily. ¿Qué les estabas diciendo a los chicos? Y no me obligues a utilizas pociones en ti.

La mujer lo miraba con rabia.

-¿No dirás nada sobre la relación de tu hijo con Severus? ¿No te das cuenta qué le puede estar pasando lo mismo que a ti?

-No, y lo sabes. Harry está con Snape porque ambos quieren.

-¡Pero Severus es mío! -gritó poniéndose de pie- ¡Mi amante, con el que tu hijo de dieciséis años se está revolcando!

-Suficiente, Lily -le dijo sosteniéndola del brazo-. Nunca he tenido que utilizar la violencia con nadie, y no quiero empezar contigo -la soltó y vio como la mujer se sobaba el brazo-. No quiero que estés envenenando los niños contra Harry.

-Él nos odia -dijo Roxanne.

-No, cariño -dijo acercándose a la chica que estaba sentada cruzando los brazos-, lo que pasa es que él no los conoce.

-¿Harry es bueno? -preguntó Dominique.

-Lo es. Sólo que esta muy confundido, igual que ustedes.

-No compares a mis hijos con "ese".

-Es suficiente -le dijo tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la habitación-. Te advertí que no quería que envenenaras a los chicos. Si me obligas haré que Voldemort te saque de aquí.

-Si lo haces, me llevaré a mis hijos.

-No me amenaces, Evans -le dijo en susurros, pero tan furioso, que pareciera estar gritándole en la cara-, sabes perfectamente que él haría lo que le pidiera, y si le pido que te aleje lo hará feliz de la vida.

-Son mis hijos.

-Y Dominique mío, así que no me obligues a convencer a Snape de qué por el bien de Harry, te quite también a Roxanne.

-No te atreverías...

-Sí. Lo haré -le dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Sintió como Lily aporreaba la puerta desde afuera, por lo que decidió, por su salud mental y la de los chicos, sellar la entrada como lo hizo la mujer hace un rato. Había sido una fortuna el tener sus varitas nuevas en tan poco tiempo. -. Tenemos que hablar -le dijo a los chicos, que se habían mantenido sin decir nada en la cama de Roxanne.

En Hogwarts las cosas no iban mal, pero tampoco como antes. Desde que el Lord asumió el control de del mundo mágico, la gente parecía más temerosa, y no era para menos. Siempre pensaron que Harry Potter destruiría el mal del mundo. Los salvaría de un ser que quería esclavizar, pero ¿Qué consiguieron? El mismísimo hijo del Lord era quien creía su salvador. Ahora, mientras algunos se refugiaban para poder seguir dando batalla, otros le encontraban el lado positivo a esto. Empezaban a entender, poco a poco, como pensaba el Lord. En que se habían equivocado al mezclarse con los muggles, seres déspotas, arrogantes, que intentaban tener todo lo que no estaba a su alcance, ¿Pero a qué precio? Guerras que ellos mismos fomentaban a base de armas, para luego morir ellos mismos en su miseria, descubriendo al final del camino, que no eran nada. No todos tenían ese privilegio. Los magos debían darse cuenta de que los muggles no tenían magia por algo, ese algo que hacía a los magos superiores. Y Lord Voldemort estaba ahí para restregárselo en la cara. Ahora, un grupo en particular en Hogwarts pensaba a mover sus fichas lentamente, esperando el momento para poder surgir y atacar al Lord en su punto vulnerable. O por lo menos eso es lo que ellos creían, porque Harry Potter era ese blanco, y no dejaría que llegaran a él tan fácilmente.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Draco, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de Harry, sin importarle que el dueño de la misma estuviera en la cornisa interior de la ventana.

-Creo que las cosas están dando un giro que no esperaba -dijo con voz ausente.

-¿Y eso? Noté que llegaste raro después de haber ido a la mansión con mi padrino.

-Les dije que estaba esperando un hijo de Severus -respondió bajando de su cómodo asiento y caminando al escritorio para apoyar ambas manos sobre este y dejar su cuerpo descansar hacia adelante- Creo que no fue una buena jugada.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora la vida de mi hijo puede estar en peligro.

-Evans.

-Sí. Por lo que nos contó Sirius, esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa. No debí revelar mi condición ahora.

-Yo lo veo de otra manera -dijo poniéndose de pie-, ahora mi padrino, tu padre y el Lord estarán pendientes de ti.

-Puede ser -dijo caminando a su cama y sentados-, ya veré como lo arregló -sentenció, para luego sonreír de lado- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Según sé, ibas a aprovechar el máximo de tiempo con Dziban. Sus padres volverán pronto.

-Así es, pero ahora está durmiendo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan cansado lo dejaste?

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Harry negó con la cabeza cuando vio a Draco salir de la habitación. Le divertía mucho la perversidad de Draco, mucho más cuando le contaba con lujo de detalles lo que le hacía al pobre Dziban. Tendría que poner ojo en ellos, si no ya se veía a otro niño en camino, de la misma edad que el que traía en su vientre.

TBC...


	4. Capítulo 4: Selección

**Capítulo 4: Selección**

Severus estaba listo para empezar con una selección especial este año. Ya llevaban dos meses de clases, pero harían el ritual para saber en qué casa quedarían algunos chicos. El primer caso era su hija. Aún no se podía hacer a la idea de que tenía una hija. Que tenía edad para entrar en Hogwarts, de hecho, mayor que lo que debería, pero no podía ponerla en cuarto año, como le correspondía, como lo tenía que hacer con Dominique. Dziban fue un caso difícil de tratar. Remus y Regulus le habían dicho que ellos mismos le enseñarían a su hijo, y por un lado creía que era lo mejor. El chico estuvo enclaustrado por toda su vida. Cualquiera podría influenciar sobre él, tal y como Draco lo había hecho. Severus amaba a su ahijado, pero era verdad que el chico se había aprovechado del pánico. Dziban, siendo el chico inexperto y sin conocimientos de la vida que era, se aferró a la primera persona que le demostró cariño sin ser sus propios padres. Draco tuvo la oportunidad frente a sus ojos y simplemente tomó lo que se le puso por delante. El Lord dijo lo contrario. El chico tenía que interactuar con chicos de diferentes edades y darse cuenta de lo que el viejo ex-director le había privado de ver. Un mundo aparte de su familia.

Severus recordó cuando los chicos fueron analizados, para ver su magia y por qué no habían tenido accidentes mágicos como todos los niños o habían dado muestra de magia.

 _Remus se encontraba con su familia en el "Imperialis aula" Salón principal de la mansión Potter. En ella estaban reunidos la mayoría de los involucrados con el Lord. Harry estaba junto a Severus, mientras le mandaba dagas por los ojos a Lily, que contrario a lo que el moreno pensaba, no parecía querer alejarse demasiado de su amante. Severus no demostró en ningún momento la incomodidad que el asunto le provocaba, pero era lógico pensar que no podía estar tan tranquilo ante el asunto. Harry era su actual pareja, quien esperaba un hijo suyo y Lily era su ex pareja, con la cual también tenía una hija. La situación era desagradable, vista desde cualquier punto. Por otro lado estaba Lucius, junto a Sirius. Draco no había sido llamado, precisamente porque Black no quería que su hijo y su hermano se enfrentaran tan pronto. Prefería hablar él con Regulus, antes de que su pequeño heredero fuera a tener una "conversación" con los padres de su novio. Lily, que no se apartaba de sus hijos, estando pendiente de todos los movimientos de la sala. James estaba a unos pasos, siempre a la derecha del Lord, como tenía que hacerlo._

 _-Supongo que tienes la clave para abrir los puntos de magia, Lupin -dijo el Lord, cansado de estar esperando tanto, por un asunto que poco o nada le importaba._

 _-Sí, mi Lord -dijo con tono solemne-, en nuestra visita en china, uno de los magos estudiosos de la magia, me enseñó como abrir los puntos mágicos, sin dañar al mago, como se hacía antes._

 _-Eso quiere decir que podrás encontrar la magia de los chicos, ¿Verdad? -preguntó James._

 _-Sí -respondió mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Dziban-. Haré el ritual en mi hijo, y luego en los hijos de Lily -se abstuvo de decir "hijos de Severus y de James". Su amigo ya le había informado lo mal que estaban las cosas por esos lados, precisamente por la actitud de la mujer ante la relación que Severus y Harry mantenían-. Siéntate conmigo, Dziban -le dijo a su hijo, que luego de mandarle una mirada dudosa a su papá, se sentó en el piso con Remus-. Quiero que te relajes, que trates de no pensar en nada, ni nadie. Trata de que tu mundo deje de existir -le pidió mientras ponía ambas manos extendidas sobre el pecho del muchacho-. Relájate y respira -le decía con voz serena-. Concéntrate en tus manos -le dijo tomando ambas manos del muchacho, que pese a todo se notaba algo tenso-. Respira, Dziban -le aconsejó su padre, entrando lentamente en su sistema, abriendo sus puntos de mágicos, hasta que llegó al centro._

 _Todos se mantenían en absoluto silencio. Era cosa de minutos para que la magia de Dziban se desbordara por todo el lugar. O, por lo menos, eso es lo que esperaban todos. Siendo un hombre lobo debería haber mostrado todo su potencial mágico, pero no fue así. Asumían que se debía a Dumbledore. Seguramente el hombre, en su afán de mantener a Regulus bajo su yugo, se encargó de eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que el hombre pudiera escapar en algún momento._

 _El aire empezó a caldear, se notaba en el ambiente como la magia fluía y notaban que venía del chico. Regulus centró toda su atención en su hijo, que pese a estar desbordando magia por doquier, no dejaba de tiritar de los nervios. Recordaba cuando él mismo tuvo su primer accidente mágico. Todo a su alrededor había empezado a dar vueltas. Ahora su hijo estaba pasando por lo mismo, pero a diferente edad y con diferentes magnitudes._

 _Finalmente terminó por explotar. La magia de Dziban rodeó a todos y lo hizo de manera suave y tranquila. El chico no abrió los ojos en ningún momento y así mismo cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Regulus._

 _-¿Resultó? -preguntó a su pareja, que se apoyaba en una rodilla para ponerse de pie._

 _-Sí -dijo llegando a su lado, tomando al chico en sus brazos y trasladándolo a uno de los sillones-. Sólo necesita descansar un poco y estará como nuevo._

 _-Me alegro -dijo Black, sentándose en el sillón en que estaba su hijo y poniendo la cabeza de este sobre su regazo._

 _-¿Harás lo mismo con mis hijos, Lupin? -preguntó Lily._

 _-Sí, dame un segundo para poder recuperarme -le dijo volviendo a su posición en el centro de la sala, sentado en "loto"-. El primero será Dominique._

 _-¿Por qué? -preguntó James, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del menor._

 _-La situación con Dominique es simple -dijo mirando al que fue su amigo años atrás-. Estoy agotado por lo de Dziban y Dominique, al ser menor, no tendrá tantos problemas en abrirse a la magia como lo será Roxanne._

 _No pudieron decir mucho más ante eso, así que el mismo James fue el que guió a su hijo hasta donde se había sentado Dziban con anterioridad. El niño, de hermosos ojos castaños, le pedía que no le dejara solo ahí, pero James se alejó. No le gustaba que su hijo tuviera que pasar por eso, pero era necesario._

 _-Mírame, Dominique -le dijo Remus, atrayendo la atención del menor-, quiero que hagas lo mismo que Dziban. Trata de no pensar en nada._

 _-No puedo -dijo con miedo-. No quiero -le dijo a James, mientras volteaba para mirarlo._

 _-Haz lo que te dice Remus, Dominique -le aconsejó el mayor-, verás que no te dolerá nada._

 _El niño miró a su madre, pero esta le miraba con seguridad, una que ella misma no tenía, pero como había comprobado hace tiempo, no había mucho que ella pudiera decir que a ese niño le diera confianza. Siempre había sido así. Dominique era completamente cómplice con James. Todo lo que su padre quisiera, Dominique obedecía. Muy pocas veces había podido hacer algo al respecto, pero no era cuestión de gusto. Dominique admiraba a su padre y eso le ayudaba al momento de demostrar sus lealtades._

 _Remus volvió a tener la atención del niño y fue realizando el mismo ritual que hizo con su hijo. Al poco rato, Dominique estaba en los brazos de James, inconsciente al igual que Dziban, pero con la gran diferencia de que su incursión en la magia no fue la misma. Fue más tranquila._

 _-Es el turno de Roxanne -dijo el licántropo, mirando a la niña, que altiva se acercó, sin mirar a nadie-. Relájate -le dijo al notarla tensa._

 _Remus pensaba que esa niña tenía mucho de Severus. Era negada a mostrar abiertamente el temor en momentos como estos, y estaba seguro de que eso se debía a la influencia de Lily._

 _El ritual con Roxanne fue similar al de Dziban. Largo, pero efectivo. Harry vio que la chica estaba casi al límite y le dio un codazo sutil a Severus para que le mirara. No necesitó decir nada. Severus se acercó a la niña antes de que ésta tocara el suelo desmayada._

Ahora Severus estaba ocupando su lugar como director de Hogwarts, frente a él se encontraban todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y, en medio de ellos, Remus se paraba frente al estrado de los profesores, con Dziban, Roxanne y Dominique. El menor de los tres miraba a todos lados asombrado, mientras que Roxanne se quedaba quieta, sin mirar a nadie. Dziban, a diferencia de los otros dos, ya era más conocido en el lugar, más por ser el novio de Draco Malfoy que por otra cosa.

-Dziban Lupin -Llamó Remus a su hijo, que respirando profundamente se acercó al taburete, donde el sombrero seleccionador estaba depositado.

Todos estaban pendientes a la selección del lindo chico. Unos le miraban más que otros, pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaban seguros de que el chico era vigilado por ordenes del Lord, habían visto que, aparte de Draco Malfoy, un hombre de cabello negro y largo, muy parecido a Sirius Black, le veía a la distancia. Era un mortífago, lo sabían, por eso no podrían acercarse mucho al chico, mucho menos incluirlo en sus planes de venganza. Por lo menos, no por ahora.

- **Dziban Lupin Black** -dijo el sombrero, despacio pero perceptible-. **Tranquilo, con un alma noble, pero con miedo al exterior** -le decía analizándolo-. **Tu casa te acompañará en tu camino y te ayudará a superar tus temores, junto a la persona que tu corazón eligió** -todos estaban expectantes- **¡Slytherin!**

Draco sonrió de lado. Tenía la leve intuición de que Dziban iría a su casa. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban descartadas desde el principio. Dziban no era el prototipo de héroe capaz de ir a la lucha a ojos cerrados. El potencial académico del chico estaba por debajo del que debería, había muchas cosas que su novio no sabía, lo que no quería decir que el chico fuera ignorante, todo lo contrario, pero era cosa de magia básica. La duda de Draco se centraba entre su propia casa y la de Hufflepuff, de hecho, había más posibilidades de que Dziban fuera un tejón, pero gracias a Merlín que el sombrero creyó mejor dejarlo a su lado.

-Dominique Potter -llamó Remus, luego de ver que su hijo se dirigiera a la mesa de las serpientes. Estaba seguro que eso se debía a la influencia de su amante y el novio de su hijo. Otro asunto que resolvería más adelante. Nunca le gustó mucho Draco Malfoy, estaba claro que mucho menos lo quería como yerno.

El niño caminó con determinación, pero sin dejar de temer ante la mirada de todo el mundo. Era novedoso ver a otro Potter en Hogwarts, pero algunos tenían dudas de la veracidad del parentesco entre Dominique y Harry. Algo que estaban seguros que sería el mismo hijo del Lord el que revelaría la verdad.

- **Dominique Potter Evans** -dijo el sombrero, respondiendo a la duda de que la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil y parte del docente-. **Tienes un potencial admirable, pequeño** -le dijo casi con dulzura, una que hace mucho tiempo que no se demostraba entre las paredes del colegio-. **Eres valiente, pero temes el estar lejos de quienes te aman. Tu vida gira en torno a tu familia y ahora tu cabeza está llena de dudas** -le dijo analizando -. **Aprende a confiar en la gente que quiere de verdad estar a tu lado, pero cuídate de aquellos que pueden no entender tu sangre** -le aconsejó- **¡Ravenclaw!**

El niño simplemente se bajó del taburete y caminó en dirección a Remus, que lo encaminó a la mesa de las águilas. Luego volvió al centro, mirando de lado a la chica a la chica que no terminaba de mostrarse tranquila.

-Roxanne Snape -dijo sin mucho ánimo, le había dicho Severus que la reconocería como su hija en cuanto llegaran las pruebas mágicas, así que lo mejor era que el mundo mágico la conociera por ese nombre desde ahora.

- **Roxanne Snape Evans** -dijo el sombrero, en cuanto estuvo sobre la cabeza de la chica- **Muestras un gran poder, pero a veces la fuerza no siempre es lo mejor. Tiendes a escuchar a la gente y quedarte siempre con la primera impresión. Intenta dejar tu soberbia de lado** -todos notaron como la cara de la chica se contorsionaba, molesta por las palabras del sombrero- **Slytherin**.

Continuara…

N/A: la emto el problema con el capítulo anterior, aun no sé por que pasó y no me había dejado publicar hasta ahora, de todas formas mañana ira el capítulo 5.

Nos vemos

Un beso

Majo


	5. Capítulo 5: La entrega

**Capítulo 5: La entrega**

Harry estaba seguro de que su vida de ahora en adelante sería más desagradable que antes, pero por lo menos podía contar con sus "colaboradores" ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil ahora el buscar amigos? Tenía claro que por su ascendencia era maldecido por todo el mundo, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía él de la identidad de sus padres? Su único pecado hasta ahora fue enamorarse de alguien que por una parte era mayor que él y además hombre, pero aparte de eso, nunca había matado, ni dañado a alguien por su propia mano. Estaba devolviendo la moneda a todos esos que destruyeron su vida y parte de su familia, porque nunca recuperaría los años lejos de James. Nunca viviría con Voldemort de otra manera a la que conocía ahora, sabía que el tipo ese no tendría nunca para él un trato diferente al de un heredero, porque su hijo no era. No existía en el Lord oscuro algún sentimiento parecido al cariño. Ahora entendía un poco de la vida de su padre, habían estado hablando y le contó muchas cosas de su pasado, de cómo fue que llegó a ser el amante de Voldemort y cómo fue su nacimiento.

-Harry -le llamaron desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante -dio paso a uno de sus compañeros. Nott era de esos tipos que no tenían problemas en adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias. Desde que le conoció, el chico se había mostrado muy satisfecho con que fuera hijo de Voldemort y siempre estuvo presente para cuando lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Estás listo?

-Sí -dijo poniéndose la capa para protegerse del frio. Estaban en pleno invierno y ya era hora de cumplir algo que había prometido hace tiempo-. Vamos.

Harry caminó en dirección al despacho de su padre, estaban disfrutando de las vacaciones de Navidad y Severus tuvo que quedarse en el colegio por los chicos que se quedaban cada año en el lugar. Claro que, por las noches, llegaba puntualmente a las nueve y él lo esperaba en el salón. Iban a tomar algo cerca de la chimenea, Obviamente Severus no le permitía tomar otra cosa que no fuera leche o té. Se dedicaban a contarse lo que habían hecho durante el día y Severus le abrazaba por largo rato y acariciaba su inexistente barriga. Con casi dos meses, no había la más mínima muestra en su cuerpo sobre su estado. Luego se iban a dormir y cuando Harry despertaba, su pareja ya no se encontraba a su lado, pero estaba seguro de que todas las mañanas, esa sutil caricia que percibía en medio del sueño, era de parte de Severus.

-Amo Harry -se inclinó uno de los elfos domésticos que custodiaban la entrada a las habitaciones en donde se encontraba su "huésped".

-Déjanos solos, Hensir -le ordenó y el elfo desapareció luego de una inclinación. Harry abrió la puerta con un pase de su varita. Les había dicho a todos que sólo el elfo y él tenían acceso a esa habitación. Nadie, ni siquiera uno de sus padres, tenía permitido entrar en el lugar, y eso había sido respetado- Buenos días, Neville -dijo entrando y viendo al chico sentado en una silla frente a la ventana que daba al jardín. Obviamente estaba mágicamente sellada, al igual que la entrada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó poniéndose de pie rápidamente al ver a Theodore Nott tras el que él consideró su amigo por mucho tiempo.

-No te alteres, quiero hablar contigo primero -dijo Harry-. Espéranos afuera, Nott. Tengo algo que hacer antes -el otro hombre asintió y luego de mandarle una significativa mirada al otro muchacho, salió por el mismo lugar por el cual entró.

-No lo hagas, por favor -le rogó Neville, cuando vio que volvían a estar solos-, yo no te hice nada.

-No lo hiciste personalmente, eso es verdad, pero por ti viví una mierda de vida. Para tu protección.

-¡Yo no lo pedí!

-¡Tampoco yo! -gritó, llegando en un movimiento a su lado- No morirás, Neville Longbottom. No mancharé mis manos con sangre inocente, pero tampoco me arriesgaré a que la tal profecía se cumpla en algún momento.

-¡¿De qué profecía estás hablando?! Yo no tengo idea de eso.

-Mejor aún -se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- Desde hoy perteneces a Theodore Nott.

-¡No pueden hacer esto! -dijo alejándose lo más que pudo de ellos- No les pertenezco a ninguno de los dos, como para que me intercambien.

-Te equivocas, Neville -dijo Harry, con voz seria- ¿No sabes las nuevas reglas del ministerio? Cada hijo nacido de muggle será alejado de su familia y criado por una familia sangre pura.

-Soy sangre pura, Harry -le recordó el chico.

-Pero aún eres menor de edad y ahora huérfano -no hizo caso a la cara de horror que puso Neville ante estas palabras- Desde hace unos días que los papeles estaban listos, pero no quería que pasaras las fiestas solo -se notaba la ironía en la voz de Harry-. Vladimir Nott es tu nuevo tutor, en vista de que no tienes padres que lo sean. Así que desde hoy eres casi un Nott, y te irás con Theodore -Harry salió de la habitación. No quería saber nada de lo que pasara. Cumplió con lo que había prometido y listo. No mataría a Neville, ni dejaría que alguien lo hiciera, pero era necesario mantenerlo vigilado… y controlado.

En la habitación Neville no entendía que demonios estaba pasando. Su vida nunca fue elegante, ni glamorosa. Sus tíos eran algo rudos con él, pero aparte de eso, su vida era feliz. Tenía amigos y una ideología fija. El bien, sobre todo. Ahora, el "malo" había ganado y él estaba del otro lado, así que estaba en desventaja. El chico frente a él le había dicho que sería suyo ¿Cómo demonios serían de alguien a quien detestaba? Y ahora esa estúpida norma que lo obligaba a tener un tutor ¡Un mortífago como tutor! Estaba en las manos de Theodore Nott y no podría hacer nada al respecto. No le daría en el gusto como él chico creía, no se dejaría pasar a llevar.

Theodore alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo. Su nueva mascota trató de escapar por la misma puerta por donde había salido Harry.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó golpeándolo con fuerza en el brazo que lo sostenía por la cintura.

-Eso sí que no, Neville. Yo no soy tan complaciente como Harry. A mí no me podrás convencer de nada.

-Son todos iguales -le dijo apretando los dientes y golpeándolo seguidamente- ¡Son unos desgraciados, asesinos, cobardes!

-¿Y los tuyos no? -preguntó arrojándolo con fuerza a la cama y apuntando la puerta con su varita para sellarla- ¿Ellos son los buenos sólo por qué crees que hacen las cosas bien?

-Lo hacen -le increpó, apoyando las manos en la cama y viendo como el otro se empezaba a desajustar el nudo de la corbata negra que tenía, la que hacía juego con el traje gris y camisa azul rey-. Ustedes no son más que basura.

-Empieza a controlar esa lengua tuya, si no quieres que la utilice para fines más convenientes para mí.

-¡Aléjate! -gritó retrocediendo, al mismo tiempo que la chaqueta del traje de Nott caía al piso junto a la corbata.

-Sabes que no lo haré -le dijo sentándose en la cama, mientras doblaba una pierna sobre la otra y comenzaba a desabrocharse los puños de la camisa con lentitud- Voy a disfrutar esto, Neville. Lo sabes.

-No lograrás nada -tomó un vaso de la mesa y lo estrelló contra la pared que estaba a su derecha y luego saltaba de la cama para tomar un trozo de cristal roto y enterarlo en su propio cuello- prefiero estar muerto -dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Eso fue realmente tonto -le dijo levantándose con lentitud y acercándose a Neville que se tambaleaba de un lado al otro- ¿De verdad crees que con esto evitaras mis planes? -alcanzó al muchacho antes de cayera en la inconsciencia- Neville, Neville, Neville. Ese fue un movimiento muy poco Gryffindor -lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la cama para dejarlo ahí con cuidado- _Episkey_ -apuntó la herida por largo rato, mientras repetía el hechizo hasta que vio que la herida se cerró por completo-. Sólo retrasaste un poco más nuestro encuentro, pero ahora mismo partiremos a casa.

-Déjame… en paz -pidió apenas, sin poder ser capaz de abrir los ojos.

-Perdiste cualquier privilegio que pudiera tener contigo, Neville. Desde ahora viviré para vigilar cada uno de tus pasos.

 **TBC…**

 **N/A:Pobre Neville, una nueva victima de todo, este capítulo es el unico que dedique a esta "pareja" lo que venga por delante serán menciones de lo es que estan viviendo juntos, ahora que Neville es un Nott.**

 **En el proximo capítulo…**

-Tu padre no dejará que se acerque a ti, pero no puedes pretender que nada te pase aquí en Hogwarts.

-Severus, estás hablando de tu hija.

-Pero no la conozco y temo que Lily ha envenado a Roxanne en tu contra. Temo que la envenene aun más en contra de nuestro hijo.

-Si eso llega a pasar… lo lamento por tu hija, pero a mi hijo no llegaran.

-Lo sé -dijo lamentándose-, pero trataré de abrir sus ojos mientras esté aquí.


	6. Capítulo 6: Alianza

**Capítulo 6: Alianza**

Severus vio nuevamente a la niña que estaba sentada elegantemente frente a él. Se sobó el puente de la nariz y puso los codos sobre su escritorio y luego sus manos acunaron su frente.

-Veamos nuevamente todo esto…

-No entiendo nada de la magia -dijo la chica, molesta y sin dejarlo continuar con su discurso-. La magia es una porquería.

-No lo es, pero…

-¡Soy pésima en esto! -gritó la chica poniéndose de pie- Además estoy rodeada de niños.

-Eres una niña.

-Tengo trece años…

-Y sigues siendo una niña -se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación-. Veamos. Has empezado con tus clases al mismo tiempo que todos los demás. No tienes un nivel bajo de magia, pero sueles enfrentarte a tu hermano por cualquier cosa…

-Él no es mi hermano, es mi medio hermano. Él es hermano de Potter más que mío.

-No seas ridícula, Roxanne -le dijo molesto- Dominique no tiene la culpa de nada, y creo haber escuchado de tu madre que antes de que se revelara todo, tú y él se llevaban muy bien.

-Por que antes no sabía que no era hija de los mismos padres que él.

-Potter seguirá siendo tu padre. Te crió desde que naciste.

-¿Y tú qué? -preguntó molesta- Tú simplemente te desligaste de cualquier responsabilidad.

-Eso no es verdad, pero tienes que tener en cuenta de que no estoy acostumbrado a esto de tener una hija. Mucho más una que creyó toda su vida que era hija de otro hombre y que es bastante mayor como para entender las cosas perfectamente.

-Así que eso no pasará con el bebé que te dará Potter, ¿Verdad?

-No me gusta tu tono, Roxanne –le dijo mirándola fijamente- No quiero que te dejes llevar por los celos.

-¡¿Y por qué no podría?! -gritó parándose de golpe y enfrentando al hombre- Vas a tener un hijo con un hombre. ¡Con un hombre! Eso es asqueroso.

-No te voy a permitir que te enfrentes a Harry, porque hasta el momento he hecho la vista gorda con tu mal comportamiento, pero pareces no tomar en cuenta de quién es hijo Harry.

-Otra cría repulsiva de hombres. No entiendo como mi papá se pudo… es sucio.

-Tú de verdad no entiendes nada. Es una lástima que te hayas criado entre muggle. Al parecer se te pegaron todas sus costumbres retrogradas.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Ahí estas de nuevo! ¡Lo defiendes de todo!

-Porque lo amo –dijo sin siquiera molestarse por la cara de repugnancia de la chica- Aunque te parezca repulsivo, desagradable o lo que quieras.

-Mi madre es mucho mejor que él.

-No puedes comparar. Eso sería tonto de tu parte. Lily fue parte de mi pasado. Harry es mi presente y futuro.

-Pero es malo -dijo irritada-. Utilizó pociones para tener a ese engendro.

-¡Basta! -gritó molesto- Es la última vez que te permito referirte a mi hijo de esa manera, y deberías pedirle referencia a tu madre, que parece estar muy entusiasmada en entregarte las herramientas necesarias para saber herir a todos. Pregúntale como es que el Lord corrige a la gente que habla o trata mal a su hijo. Sólo como advertencia, Roxanne, deja de hacer todo lo que tu madre te ordena y empieza a ocupar esa cabeza tuya en lo importante, ser tu misma y no la sombra de Lily Evans.

La chica lo miró más molesta que antes y salió del despacho dando un portazo. No toleraba estar en ese lugar, y según lo que su madre le había dicho, aún le faltaban seis años aparte del que estaba viviendo. ¿Cómo iba a soportar estar entre esas paredes que tanto detestaba y de las que quería irse en ese mismo instante?

-Roxanne Snape -dijo una voz a sus espaldas y ella se detuvo al instante- queremos tener una palabra contigo.

-¿Sí? -pregunto volteándose y viendo a tres chicos frente a ella- ¿Qué sería eso?

-Al parecer no le tienes mucha buena voluntad a Harry Potter, mucho menos a su familia.

-Lo detesto -dijo segura.

-Perfecto.

Una nueva alianza se formaba dentro de las mismas paredes de Hogwarts y los que más corrían riesgo de esta no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

…

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry llegando al despacho de su amante- Tu nota sonaba… angustiante.

-Sentémonos, Harry -le dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a uno de los sillones- Roxanne estuvo hace un rato aquí.

-Sueles ponerte de mal humor cuando eso pasa -dijo apoyándose en el hombre de su pareja, mientras este le abrazaba por la cintura-. Creo que ella tiene esa facultad.

-Lo que me preocupa es que cada vez la noto más "oscura".

-¿Crees que esté teniendo mala juntas?

-Creo que su madre es un mala junta -abrazó a Harry mas contra su cuerpo-. Creo que ella podría intentar hacerte daño.

-No lo creo, Voldemort no permitirá algo por el estilo. Sé que sacó a Lily de la mansión, pero que aún así la tiene bajo vigilancia constante.

-Tu padre no dejará que se acerque a ti, pero no puedes pretender que nada te pase aquí en Hogwarts.

-Severus, estás hablando de tu hija.

-Pero no la conozco y temo que Lily ha envenado a Roxanne en tu contra. Temo que la envenene aun más en contra de nuestro hijo.

-Si eso llega a pasar… lo lamento por tu hija, pero a mi hijo no llegaran.

-Lo sé -dijo lamentándose-, pero trataré de abrir sus ojos mientras esté aquí.

Harry se quedó pensando en las cosas que habían pasado en ese último mes. Lily había sido sacada de la mansión, luego de que Voldemort la hubiera descubierto hablando mal de él. Supo, por parte de James, que ahora vivían en una residencia cercana a la casa de su propia hermana. Era la encargada de informar a Voldemort sobre los movimientos de los Dursley. También sabía que su padre pretendía que él tomara venganza por el daño que le habían hecho, pero que lo dejarían para después de que su hijo naciera y eso lo agradecía. No quería que su hijo se viera afectado en la visita que le haría a su primo, porque estaba seguro qué nada bueno saldría de todo eso.

continuará...

N/A: proximo capítulo

 _-¿Nunca quisiste ir con mi padre?_

 _-Voldemort sólo hizo lo que quiso -dijo resignado, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos, mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea-. Tenía dieciséis años cuando él llegó a mi casa. Remus y Sirius estaban conmigo cuando él apareció, mis padres eran viejos y no eran capaces de enfrentarse a tres magos poderosos. Voldemort decidió que iría con él. Envió a Sirius con Abraxas Malfoy, el padre de Lucius, fue ahí donde empezaron su relación. Remus fue con Avery, él decidió que mi amigo era un buen componente como licántropo._

 _-¿Ellos tampoco querían ir?_

 _-Realmente no lo sé. Nuestra vista sobre la idea de Voldemort fue cambiando poco a poco, pero no por eso decidí que quedarme junto a Voldemort fuera una buena idea. Luego llegaste tú -dijo sonriendo un poco-. Te volviste mi razón de vivir y daría todo por protegerte._


	7. Capítulo 7: Una extraña relación

**Capítulo 7: Una extraña relación**

Harry iba caminando por uno de los múltiples pasillos que había en la mansión Potter, no le apetecía encontrarse con nadie, no después de la desagradable conversación que había tenido con su papá. Se encontraba descompuesto, furioso, triste, ansioso. Era la situación más desagradable en la que había estado, todo porque se le ocurrió venir a la mansión a ver a su papá.

Lo echaba de menos.

Habían estado conversando y se convenció a si mismo que su papá no tenía la culpa de no haber estado a su lado, que era parte del engaño de Dumbledore, ese maldito ser que ahora, esperaba, se estaría retorciendo en Azkaban.

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe, todo esto lo estaba superando.

 _James estaba sentado en el despacho de Voldemort, mientras leía un viejo libro de hechizos oscuros que tenía el Lord, cuando Harry llegó a través de la chimenea. Su cara se iluminó inmediatamente al ver al chico ahí._

 _-¡Harry, que bueno que viniste! -dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, tratando de no hacerle daño por su estado._

 _-Quería pasar el fin de semana aquí, no hay mucho que hacer en Hogsmeade y Severus puede venirse para acá en las noches._

 _-Claro, Snape -dijo con desanimo, mientras se sentaban en el sillón de tres cuerpos que había en el lugar._

 _-¿Por qué te desagrada tanto Severus? -preguntó al tiempo en que recibía una taza de chocolate que su padre le convocó._

 _-Nada, hijo. Cosas de adultos._

 _-Siempre respondes con lo mismo, pero aún no entiendo porque tanto resentimiento. Eran sólo unos chicos._

 _-¿Qué tanto sabes, Harry?_

 _-Bastante poco, en realidad -confesó dejando la taza en la mesita que estaba frente a ellos- Sé que nunca se llevaron bien, que estaban en discusiones constantes y que tú, junto a Remus y Sirius eran muy buenos en las bromas…_

 _-Oh, claro, te contó su parte nada mas ¿Verdad? -dijo molesto- Estás tan cegado por ese tipo que lo crees una blanca paloma._

 _-Papá, no es así, sé que Severus no es un ángel, está muy lejos de serlo, pero no me vas a negar que ustedes disfrutaban haciéndole bromas pesadas._

 _-¡Claro que lo hacíamos! -dijo parándose furioso- Pero claro, como es Snape, nunca pensarás que él también nos hacía la vida imposible._

 _-Papá, por favor -le dijo suspirando-, no estoy tratando de defender a nadie, sólo te digo lo que sé. ¿Me puedes decir tu parte de la historia para saber algo más? -preguntó lo más calmado que pudo._

 _-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué Snape era un maldito creído? ¿Qué se regocijaba cuando Voldemort me mantenía aquí?_

 _-¿Cómo? -preguntó impaciente, siempre que llegaban a la parte de la relación de James y Voldemort, el hombre evadía el tema, pero ahora estaba tan alterado que seguramente sólo tendría que presionar un poco- ¿Mi padre te tenía encerrado?_

 _-¡Claro que sí! -gritó furioso, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hijo- El simplemente decidió sacarme de la casa que compartía con mis padres y encerrarme en su mansión._

 _-¿Nunca quisiste ir con mi padre?_

 _-Voldemort sólo hizo lo que quiso -dijo resignado, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos, mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea-. Tenía dieciséis años cuando él llegó a mi casa. Remus y Sirius estaban conmigo cuando él apareció, mis padres eran viejos y no eran capaces de enfrentarse a tres magos poderosos. Voldemort decidió que iría con él. Envió a Sirius con Abraxas Malfoy, el padre de Lucius, fue ahí donde empezaron su relación. Remus fue con Avery, él decidió que mi amigo era un buen componente como licántropo._

 _-¿Ellos tampoco querían ir?_

 _-Realmente no lo sé. Nuestra vista sobre la idea de Voldemort fue cambiando poco a poco, pero no por eso decidí que quedarme junto a Voldemort fuera una buena idea. Luego llegaste tú -dijo sonriendo un poco-. Te volviste mi razón de vivir y daría todo por protegerte._

 _-¿Cómo casarte con Evans, por ejemplo? -preguntó con rencor._

 _-Nunca nos casamos, sólo fue parte de un plan para que Dumbledore quitara su vista de nosotros. Ya había desaparecido Regulus, supuestamente muerto. Quién sabe si ahora estaríamos muertos nosotros por ese ser._

 _-Aún no entiendo, ¿Por qué no te fuiste?_

 _-Porque me acostumbré, Harry. Voldemort rompió todas mis barreras, absolutamente todas._

 _-Te niegas a verlo como algo más en tu vida -le dijo Harry._

 _-¿Te enamorarías de alguien que te secuestró e hizo lo que quiso contigo? -preguntó con algo de reproche- Vi unos recuerdos de lo que te pasó en la casa de los Dursley ¿Te enamorarías de alguno de los chicos que te atacaron y que estuvieron a un paso de violarte?_

 _-Pero mi padre no te…_

 _-¿Quién dice que no? -preguntó mirándolo de frente, mostrando sus ojos casi sin vida- Que ahora lo aguante no significa que fuera así en un principio. Voldemort me violó hasta que se cansó. O mejor dicho, hasta que decidí que si me seguía negando seguiría violándome hasta el día en que muriera._

 _-No puede ser…_

 _-¿Crees que de verdad estaba enamorado de él? -preguntó llegando a su lado- Si Severus te violara constantemente ¿Lo amarías?_

 _Harry no supo que decir, bajó la cabeza con resignación. Él sabía que no amaría a nadie que lo forzara, pero veía en su papá algo diferente a lo que decía. Sabía que no conocía nada de ellos, pero pensaba que su papá se negaba a amar, pero que cuando veía a Voldemort, su rostro cambiaba completamente._

 _-Lo siento -dijo poniéndose de pie-. Creo que no me siento bien._

 _-Lo imagino. De verdad no esperaba que tuviéramos esta conversación, pero tú me preguntaste por qué detestaba a Severus… una de las razones es que esté contigo, eres mi hijo y te amo y me niego a pensar que de verdad estén tan enamorados, pienso que él se está aprovechando de tu fascinación por él y te está arrastrando a su lado, y terminarás como yo, junto a un hombre sólo por costumbre._

 _-No lo creo -dijo ya algo molesto-. No soy tú, y definitivamente Severus no es como mi padre -dijo antes de salir._

Ahora en su habitación, pensando mejor las cosas, podía entender en parte lo que sentía su papá, y trataría de no importunarlo demasiado con la presencia de Severus en su casa. Aunque no dejaría de ver a su pareja.

En el despacho de Voldemort, James se paraba derecho frente al hombre que le fulminaba con la mirada en ese momento.

-No puedo creer que le contaras todo -le dijo con rabia.

-Fui suave, me limité a no decirle muchas de las cosas que pasaron en ese tiempo.

-No te permitiré que le vuelvas a hablar a Harry de todo eso.

-No lo haré. Creo que basta y sobra con lo que le dije para que entendiera mi punto de vista en cuanto a su relación con Snape.

-Otro punto donde te ordené no entrometerte, James -se acercó al hombre de manera amenazante-, y si hay algo que me molesta es que te me enfrentes.

-No lo hacía -dijo con algo de temor.

-Sí, lo hiciste -lo sostuvo de la mano y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

James recordó entonces la primera vez que tuvieron una conversación parecida.

 _Un joven James Potter trataba de escapar nuevamente de la mansión Riddle. Ese maldito lugar donde había sido confinado desde hacía más de un mes._

 _No había podido comunicarse con nadie, ni saber algo de sus padres o amigos. Gracias a Merlín el monstruo que lo había secuestrado, parecía haberlo dejado abandonado ahí, porque sólo era visitado por un elfo domestico que le alimentaba y le entregaba a diario ropa limpia para cambiarse. Siempre era la misma rutina. El elfo venía, le entregaba la ropa que tenía que usar, preparaba su baño, le dejaba el desayuno y luego desaparecía. James se quedaba solo y veía una nueva forma de salir de ese tenebroso lugar._

 _La que era su cama desde que llegó ahí, era una enorme cama familiar, con colchas gruesas y sabanas y cubrecamas de color negro. Las cortinas de los doseles eran de un color rojo sangre, tan oscuro que casi era negro. Había mesas de noche a cada lado del lecho color caoba. Una cómoda sin nada cerca de la entrada, donde iba dejando la ropa que ocupaba en el día, luego seguramente el elfo la sacaba, por que desaparecía en la mañana. Sólo había un candelabro con seis velas las cuales se prendían mágicamente a las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol ya había caído._

 _Se había cansado de mirar a través del cristal de la puerta que daba a la terraza. Nunca alcanzaba a salir, lo había intentado infinidad de veces, pero el lugar parecía sellado, dejándolo sin escapatoria. Tenía miedo, tenía que admitirlo. Toda su vida estuvo seguro de sí mismo, porque nunca se había tenido que enfrentarse a alguien como Voldemort, o sus mortífagos, nunca se había tenido que enfrentarse a nadie._

 _Un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de escapar. Por lo menos eso es lo que esperaba James, pero no contaba con que ese día el Lord se encontraba en la casa. Un Lord que no le volvería a tener la misma paciencia que le tuvo cuando lo trajo._

TBC...

N/A: en el proximo capítulo...

 _-¿No? ¿Me pides que no disfrute de lo que tengo a la mano? Tu mismo te expusiste al desobedecerme. No debiste salir de tu habitación._

 _-No lo haré de nuevo. Lo juro -dijo tratando de alejarse de esa libidinosa mano que le estaba acariciando._

 _-Lo lamento mucho, James, pero cuando tengo que castigar a quienes me desobedecen, lo hago sin importar quién._

 _-No…_

 _-Y no lo disfrutarás, te lo aseguro_


	8. Capítulo 8: Desagradables recuerdos

**ADVERTENCIA. capítulo con escenas fuertes para muchas personas. así que si no puedes con violencia y una para nada detalla violación, puedes seguir leyendo.**

 **Capítulo 8: Desagradables recuerdos**

 _James empezó su día como siempre, esperó la llegada del elfo que le alimentaría y luego le entregó una túnica para mago de color azul suave, con un pantalón de algodón de color verde al igual que la polera de mangas largas que tenía que ponerse. No había ropa interior y eso le incomodaba mucho, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que ni siquiera lo mencionó._

 _Esperó a que el elfo saliera y su plan empezó._

 _No tenía mucho tiempo, un par de minutos, antes de que la pequeña criatura se diera cuenta de la falta de uno de sus instrumentos. Sacó de entre sus ropas un cuchillo sin filo que le robó al elfo cuando éste estaba preparando su baño y caminó a la entrada con rapidez y forzó la entrada haciendo palanca. Gracias a Merlín la entrada no fue sellada con magia, a diferencia de la ventana que daba al jardín._

 _Cuando por fin escuchó el clic que le indicaba que la cerradura había cedido, sintió un gran alivio y botó el cuchillo al suelo para poder correr por los pasillos. Lo hacía con cautela, buscando no encontrarse con nadie en su huida._

 _Escuchaba discusiones por el pasillo por el cual corría y pensó en volver, pero al darse vuelta se fijó que alguien más se acercaba. No tenía escapatoria, pero aún no había sido divisado, gracias a que la persona que caminaba hacia él venía leyendo un pergamino. Sólo le quedaba ocultarse tras una de las puertas que estaba a sus espaldas. Entró con cuidado y cerró la puerta, esperando hacer el menor ruido posible. Escuchó como la persona seguía de largo y se relajó un segundo. Miró alrededor y notó un amplio despacho, y su posible salida. Una chimenea. Corrió a ella y trató de buscar algo de polvo flu, pero no había nada. La desesperación hizo mella en él. Tenía que huir, no podía aguantar un día más ahí. Quizás, si no hubiera estado tan desesperado, hubiera notado como la puerta del despacho era abierta y por ella entraba su secuestrador, pero cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde, sólo el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada le indicó que ya no se encontraba solo._

 _James miraba de frente a Voldemort, el maldito megalómano que pretendía someter a todo el mundo mágico. Retrocedió con temor, no iba a negarlo, no tenía la posibilidad de enfrentarse a ese monstruo._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí, James? -preguntó con voz rasposa, mientras se acercaba al escritorio con aparente tranquilidad, sin tomar importancia a que el joven se moviera para alejarse más de él- Creí haber ordenado que no salieras de la suite quete proporcioné._

 _-Yo... no -estaba aterrado, ese ser tenía el poder de matarlo con un solo golpe, pero tenía que mantenerse firme-. Quiero largarme de aquí - dijo con voz aparentemente firme._

 _-Suponía eso, mi querido James -dejó un par de pergaminos en el escritorio y se encaminó hacía el chiquillo que le enfrentaba-, pero el que da las órdenes aquí soy yo. Tú te quedarás en tu habitación hasta que yo lo decida y luego empezaremos con tu entrenamiento._

 _-Yo no haré ningún tipo de entrenamiento para ti -estaba desesperado. No podía pensar con claridad, y se le iban las ideas al tratar de defenderse de lo que no sabía._

 _-Tú harás lo que yo te ordené, James, no por nada te traje conmigo. Serás uno de mis… colaboradores._

 _-¡No seré un mortífago! -gritó furioso y sin darse cuenta de su verdadero tono- ¡Son una partida de delincuentes, asesinos miserables y sin escrúpulos!_

 _-Cuida tus palabras, James._

 _-¡Deja de llamarme James, que no te lo he permitido!_

 _-Escúchame bien, porque será la última vez que te lo diga -dijo tomándolo del brazo con fuerza, justo cuando llegó a su lado sin que el menor pudiera darse cuenta de ello-, tú no vendrás a ordenarme nada, ¿Entendiste?_

 _-Me duele -dijo al ver como esa mano se cerraba más fuerte en torno a su brazo._

 _-Me importa muy poco el que te duela. Me importa nada lo que tú quieras, porque si te traje conmigo fue para mí complacencia._

 _-No entiendo -dijo asustado, al tenerlo a un palmo de distancia._

 _-Que tu lugar será donde yo lo decida -lo sostuvo de su delgada cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo- y detesto que se me enfrenten._

 _-Yo… yo no lo hice -dijo con más miedo que antes sintiendo como la mano extraña bajaba por su espalda hasta acariciar desagradablemente sus nalgas- No… por favor -rogó._

 _-¿No? ¿Me pides que no disfrute de lo que tengo a la mano? Tu mismo te expusiste al desobedecerme. No debiste salir de tu habitación._

 _-No lo haré de nuevo. Lo juro -dijo tratando de alejarse de esa libidinosa mano que le estaba acariciando._

 _-Lo lamento mucho, James, pero cuando tengo que castigar a quienes me desobedecen, lo hago sin importar quién._

 _-No…_

 _-Y no lo disfrutarás, te lo aseguro -lo sostuvo de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera del despacho, sin importarle los gritos de James y sus intentos de que lo soltara- ¡Cállate, James! -dijo perdiendo la paciencia, y volteándole el rostro de una cachetada que logró su objetivo._

 _James temblaba al ver como llegaban a la que era su habitación, pero pareció relajarse un poco al ver como la pasaban de largo. Su cara le dolía, el maldito tenía la mano pesada. Vio como llegaban a otra puerta y esta vez el Lord la abría y lo empujaba adentro. Su temor se incremento al ver el lúgubre lugar. Una cama en el centro de la habitación, la habitación completamente negra al igual al igual que la ropa de cama. Se giró para tratar de huir, pero sólo le sirvió para que lo sostuvieran del brazo y lo arrojaran contra la cama._

 _-Por favor -dijo al ver como el hombre se acercaba a él._

 _-No sigas rogando en vano, James -cuando llegó a la cama se quitó la túnica y a dejó caer al piso- estoy seguro qué sabes perfectamente lo que viene._

 _James sólo podía negar con la cabeza, no quería, no podía permitir que ese ser lo sometiera. Se escapó de la cama en cuanto vio que aquel demonio no le ponía atención por desabrochar su ropa, de manera lenta y alarmante. Claro que no pudo ir muy lejos, porque fue atacado con un hechizo aturdidor por parte del mayor que lo lanzó demasiado fuerte contra una de las paredes. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no era capaz de enfocar nada. Sólo fue consciente de que era levantado del piso, de manera nada gentil y era arrojado nuevamente contra la cama. Sintió unas fuertes ganas de vomitar cuando su cabeza rebotó contra el cabecero._

 _-¿Ves lo que me haces hacer, James? -preguntó de manera burlona._

 _James sintió como era volteado y empezaban a desprender los botones de su camisa de dormir de manera violenta, dejando su torso moreno al descubierto. Las manos de ese sujeto le recorrían por todos lados y rápidamente llegaron a sus pantalones. Quería que se detuviera, pero entre el mareo de los golpes y el terror, no era capaz de moverse. De repente su cuerpo se estremeció por el frío al verse completamente desnudo ante la depredadora mirada del piernas fueron separadas y él luchó. No permitiría que lo tomara tan fácil. Tan fuerte como luchó fue como recibió el primer golpe, sus pulmones se vaciaron al sentir como un puño grande se estrellaba contra su estómago. Ya no fue capaz de dar pelea y sus ojos se abrieron por el dolor de sentir como el mago mayor le abría con su pene. Le dolía todo. Su ano escocía y punzaba, no sentía nada bueno. Su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada embestida, una más profunda que otra. Ya no podía más._

 _Voldemort estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Por fin estaba cumpliendo lo que tanto ansiaba desde que vio a James antes de "reclutarlo". Su hermoso cuerpo estremeciéndose por sus arranques. Bajó la mirada y no le extrañó ver que el chico no estaba para nada excitado. Había esperado a que esta situación se diera con más_ _ **participación**_ _por parte del menor, pero debía aprender que contra él nadie se rebelaba, mucho menos trataba de hacer su voluntad. James Potter sólo le pertenecería a él, tenía que marcarlo como suyo, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que tomando su cuerpo para sí._

 _James ahogó un gemido cuando sintió el caliente liquido expulsado por el pene de Voldemort llenarle por dentro. Era la sensación más desagradable que había sentido en su vida. Tanto como esa asquerosa lengua paseándose en su cuello y recogiendo las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. No se quejaría, no le daría en el gusto. Apretaría los dientes hasta el cansancio, pero no se rendiría ante ese monstruo._

Ahora James recordaba lo trágico de esa situación, pero fue esa extraña relación la que le trajo a Harry varios años después, le trajo un fruto de su rendición ante Voldemort. El mismo que ahora le hacía gemir en la cama.

-¿En qué piensas, James? -preguntó mientras se movía en su interior y mordía su hombro.

-Que fue bueno… rendirse -dijo a medio respirar, mientras abría más las piernas, recibiendo los embates del cuerpo de su amante.

-Lo sé -un par de embestidas más y se corrió en el interior de James, segundos antes del que el otro hombre lo hiciera en sus manos.

Los cuerpos de ambos hombres se desplomaron en la cama, agotados por el placer. Cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, pero fue James el que salió de ellos antes, fijando su mirada en el hombre a su lado que parecía demasiado entretenido con el color del techo.

-¿Qué piensas? -preguntó lanzando un hechizo limpiador sobre ambos.

-Que me gustaría que tuviéramos otro hijo.

James se quedó mirando al hombre con el que compartía la cama y negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo treinta y seis años, no creo que sea una buena idea.

-Creo que es la última oportunidad que tenemos para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados buscando entablar un enlace. Además, ya tenemos a Harry…

-Y tú a Dominique -dijo con cierto tono resentido, haciendo que Jemas sonriera de lado al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Lo que tú quieres es reafirmar tu dominio sobre mí -le afirmó. El Lord no sentía celos, era simplemente posesivo.

-Puede ser -dijo un tanto ausente.

James no lo miró más, pero pensó en ello.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que te olvides de ello? -preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Ninguna -dijo tajante.

James sabía que en unos meses más, traería a otro hijo del Lord al mundo.

TBC...

N/A: en el proximo capítulo

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo de siempre -dijo soltando el aire y acercándose a Harry para ubicarse entre las piernas de Harry y abrazarlo por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo-. Él disfruta amenazándome con separarnos.

-Mi papá está un poco nervioso por todo lo que está pasando.

-Y ahora se pondrá peor -dijo abatido, dejando un par de besos en el cuello del menor, mientras acariciaba su vientre, que sólo a través del tacto podía ser perceptible.

-¿Resultó? -preguntó ansioso, sin poder creer que su padre pasara nuevamente por eso.

-Sí. James Potter espera al próximo heredero de Lord Voldemort. Tendrás un nuevo hermano.


	9. Capítulo 9: Tras la dulce sonrisa

**Capítulo 9: Tras la dulce sonrisa.**

 _\- ¿Tú me quieres mucho, verdad hermanito? -preguntó con dulzura, esa que el niño recordaba de cuando era un niño y cuando no sabían de nada respecto a la magia y la vida pasada de sus padres- Tienes que estar siempre de mi lado, Dominique._

 _-Sí, hermana._

El pequeño moreno salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del profesor de encantamientos. Estaba tan distraído que apenas era capaz de seguir las instrucciones.

-¿Sucede algo, joven Potter? -preguntó el pequeño profesor, cuando llegó a su lado.

-Nada, profesor -mintió, sintiendo que se estaba ahogando por dentro- no pasa nada.

-Bien -le dijo no muy convencido, tratando de encontrar algo en los castaños ojos del niño- entonces prosiga con su trabajo.

Dominique asintió, pero aun así no fue muy capaz de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo en clases. El encantamiento no era difícil, ya había logrado realizar el "W _ingardium leviosa",_ pero tenía que seguir practicando. El problema es que su mente estaba en otro lado, más específicamente en la sala vacía en la que su hermana lo había citado para hablar. Había llegado a las ocho en punto, tal cual su hermana se lo había pedido, pero ella no estaba sola, había tres chicas con ella. Las había visto un par de veces alrededor de su hermana, pero no se esperaba que fueran amigas, o simplemente conocidas.

Su hermana estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyada en la muralla de la derecha. Se le había acercado y, como no hacía hace tiempo, le abrazo con cariño. Le había pedido perdón por haberlo tratado mal desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, y le explicó que era porque estaba muy confundida con todo. Con lo de que no eran hermanos de sangre, sino que sólo por parte de madre. A él también le dolía el tema, pero no por eso trató mal a Roxanne. Ella le volvió a pedir perdón y casi la vio llorar. Se veía sincera y las chicas que se mantenían al margen parecían conmovidas. Lo raro vino después, cuando ella le pidió ayuda, quería arreglar las cosas con Harry, por eso quería que él le ayudara. No le pareció mala idea ya que él mismo se llevaba cada vez mejor con su hermano mayor.

Harry se le había acercado un día y le había pedido que lo acompañara. Fueron al lago que estaba cerca del colegio, a un costado del bosque prohibido. Se sentaron en el césped y hablaron por mucho rato. Se dio cuenta que Harry sólo era un niño más. Era mayor que ellos, eso estaba claro, y no se llevarían completamente como hermanos de buenas a primera, pero se esforzaría por que resultara. Quería saber que era tener un hermano mayor y un sobrino. Eso también le llamaba la atención, el mismo Harry había nacido de dos hombres. Su papá y el hombre poderoso que vivía en la mansión Potter. Le habían explicado que era quien tenía el poder del mundo mágico, pero no conocía demasiado al hombre como para tener alguna imagen de él, aparte de la que obtuvo cuando llegaron por primera vez al mundo mágico, o cuando liberaron su magia. Ahora Harry también esperaba un bebé, de él y el padre de Roxanne. ¿Eso hacía que su sobrino fuera hermano de su hermana? ¿Y si Harry y el director se casaban, sería el padrastro de Roxanne? Esto era muy confuso, pero es como se lo había dicho Harry. Quería que él y Roxanne se llevaran bien. Y pelearía por eso.

...

Harry llegó al despacho de su amante cuando hubo terminado de hacer sus tareas. Se escabulló y lo esperó sentado en su escritorio, dejando que sus piernas quedaran colgando. Sabía que Severus llegaría pronto de la reunión con su padre, y como siempre, él estaría ahí para apoyarlo si venía con problemas, como la mayoría de las veces.

El sonido de las llamas crepitando lo hizo llevar su mirada a la chimenea, justo cuando el verdoso humo salía a borbotones, dejando ver a su amante, con cara más abatida que antes, la que no cambió mucho cuando lo vio ahí, cosa que ciertamente extrañó a Harry.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo de siempre -dijo soltando el aire y acercándose a Harry para ubicarse entre las piernas de Harry y abrazarlo por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo-. Él disfruta amenazándome con separarnos.

-Mi papá está un poco nervioso por todo lo que está pasando.

-Y ahora se pondrá peor -dijo abatido, dejando un par de besos en el cuello del menor, mientras acariciaba su vientre, que sólo a través del tacto podía ser perceptible.

-¿Resultó? -preguntó ansioso, sin poder creer que su padre pasara nuevamente por eso.

-Sí. James Potter espera al próximo heredero de Lord Voldemort. Tendrás un nuevo hermano.

-Imagino que la noticia no le hizo muchísima gracia.

-¿Gracia? -preguntó elevando una ceja, sin dejar su posición entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry-. Tu padre, nuevamente, me culpó de su embarazo.

-¿Nuevamente?

-Él no te lo dijo -aseguró separándose un poco para abrazar a Harry y poder mirarlo a la cara-. James Potter me odió hace años por entregarle la poción _procreativa_ al Lord para que pudiera traer al mundo a su heredero. No estaba conforme con la idea, por supuesto. Ellos nunca se llevaron bien.

-Lo sé -dijo contrariado- quizás hubiera sido mejor que yo no...

-Tú llegaste a mí y para mí -dijo posesivo, besándolo en la boca con fuerza-. No vuelvas a siquiera mencionarlo.

-Pero eso hizo sufrir mucho a mi papá.

-Y tú no tuviste la culpa. Además, luego de que supiera de ti, de que te conociera, todo ese dolor quedó en el pasado. Te convertiste en su razón de ser.

-Entonces ahora te odia por ser el propulsor de la nueva fórmula que lo hará tener un nuevo bebé.

-Exacto -le dijo haciéndolo bajar del escritorio y caminaron hacía el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, se sentaron a lo largo e hizo que Harry se ubicara sobre él, también a lo largo, y así poder abrazarlo más contra sí mismo y sentir más su presencia-, pero estoy seguro de que pasara lo mismo que la vez anterior. Se ilusionará tanto con ese bebé que dejará su odio de lado.

-Eso espero -dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando a su amanta- me hubiera encantado que mi papá descubriera el amor, como yo lo hice contigo.

-Nunca como nosotros -le dijo besándolo, dispuesto a disfrutar por un par de horas la compañía de su joven pareja.

...

\- ¿Crees que tu hermano nos ayudará?

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo tajante-, Dominique es pacifista, quiere que todos sean felices y por lo mismo hará el camino para que yo me pueda acercar a Potter.

-Recuerda que tu hermano también es un Potter -dijo una voz grave.

-Y tú que es mi hermano -se volteó para mirar al chico de frente- cuando empecé con todo esto les advertí que nada le pasará a Dominique o a mi madre. Ya lo que hagan con todos los demás me importa muy poco.

-Eres una digna hija de tu padre. -la chica que hizo el desagradable comentario quedó con su mejilla roja, caliente y adolorida.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, estúpida -dijo Roxanne, exudando odio en sus palabras- ese tipo no es mi padre, por mucho que haya ayudado en mi concepción. James Potter es mi padre, pero sé que lo hemos perdido completamente por estar con ese psicópata.

-Me gusta como hablas -dijo alguien entrando en la habitación y espantando a los tres jóvenes- Roxanne Snape.

-Blaise Zabini -dijo con desprecio- ¿También estas en esto?

-Draco pagará muy caro su desprecio, y ese mocoso que lo acompaña también. Él era sólo mío.

-Demasiado obsesivo -dijo la chica que había recibido la bofeteada- pero es bueno que te sientas así. A nosotros nos sirve.

-¿Y tú por que estas aquí, Chang? -pregunto el moreno- ¿Tanto rencor contra Potter?

-Contra él y el bastardo de Snape que lo corrompió.

-El nació corrompido, Chang -dijo el otro muchacho- su padre es aquel-que-tú-sabes.

-¿Y tú escusa cual es, Finnigan? -preguntó Zabini.

-Potter siempre se creyó el mejor, mientras nos dejaba atrás a todos. Claro, la fama lo hacía poderoso, pero ahora los Weasley no están con él. Dejó de ser inalcanzable.

-¿Eso te motiva? ¿Los celos? -preguntó Roxanne riendo.

-A veces el orgullo es más fuerte, no sólo los celos -dijo el chico.

-No me importan mucho sus motivos -dijo Zabini, mientras se dirigía a la salida de esa sucia sala -lo único que quiero es ver muerto a Dziban Lupin, y a mis pies a Draco Malfoy.

Roxanne negaba con la cabeza al verlo salir, no muy convencida de que eso fuera a pasar tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

N/A: en el proximo capítulo

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? -le dijo sintiendo un vacío en el pecho.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó sosteniéndolo del brazo, de todas formas los demás no moverían sus varitas si no hasta la orden del Lord.

-Siento que algo malo puede pasar -dijo sosteniendo la mano de Severus y mirándolo a la cara-, si algo me pasa, no importa que suceda con mi cuerpo, pero que mi hijo sobreviva -le dijo poniendo la mano de su pareja sobre su abultado vientre, que ahora si era visible, aun con las túnicas amplias.

-Harry...

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó el Lord al llegar junto a ellos, notando que su hijo estaba algo pálido.

-Nada -dijo Harry negando-, es hora.


	10. Capítulo 10: Lo que puede pasar, pasará

**Capítulo 10: Lo que puede pasar, pasará**

Los meses pasaban como horas en los relojes, tanto así que los planes de las mentes siniestras dentro del colegio poco a poco iban cobrando más fuerza.

Las cosas en el ministerio iban de mil maravillas, pero para el Lord, ya era hora de que su hijo tomara venganza.

-No quiero que Harry se vea expuesto a esto -dijo James, entrando como si nada al despacho del Lord, donde este y su hijo planeaban paso a paso lo que harían.

-Papá -dijo el menor suspirando-, es algo que tengo que hacer, lo sabes.

-Pero no ahora, no justamente ahora -dijo mirando el ya abultado vientre de su hijo. La idea de un nieto era fascinante, sea o no hijo de Snape.

-A nuestro nieto no le pasará nada, James, eso tenlo por seguro -dijo el Lord sin levantar la cabeza de los pergaminos frente a él. Era muy difícil llevar las riendas de todo el mundo mágico, lidiar con un hijo problemático y embarazado y una pareja, igual de embarazada y aún más, molesta.

-Nada puede evitar que lleguen a él…

-No dejaré a Harry solo en esto.

Severus casi pudo ver como James Potter se engrifaba al escuchar su voz, por lo que, por el bien de su futuro cuñado, prefirió no seguir molestando a la madre de este, aunque, en honor a la verdad, molestar a James Potter siempre sería un buen caldo de calma.

-James -le llamó el Lord, al ver como el hombre taladraba el cuello del novio de su hijo.

-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir -dijo volteándose y caminando hacía la salida-, ya dije que no quería a Harry en esto, no ahora que está en espera.

-El momento llegaría sí o sí, papá -dijo Harry, mirando como su progenitór sólo negaba con la cabeza y seguía caminando.

-Sigamos con los planes -dijo el Lord.

…

Estaba nuevamente frente a la entrada de esa maldita casa. La odiaba como nunca había odiado nada. Ni siquiera a Voldemort lo había odiado tanto como a ellos.

-¿Estás listo? -tomó aire al escuchar la voz de su amante, esto era demasiada tención para él.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? -le dijo sintiendo un vacío en el pecho.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó sosteniéndolo del brazo, de todas formas los demás no moverían sus varitas si no hasta la orden del Lord.

-Siento que algo malo puede pasar -dijo sosteniendo la mano de Severus y mirándolo a la cara-, si algo me pasa, no importa que suceda con mi cuerpo, pero que mi hijo sobreviva -le dijo poniendo la mano de su pareja sobre su abultado vientre, que ahora si era visible, aun con las túnicas amplias.

-Harry…

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó el Lord al llegar junto a ellos, notando que su hijo estaba algo pálido.

-Nada -dijo Harry negando-, es hora.

El Lord levantó la mano, en un segundo había más de dos decenas de mortífagos en toda la calle de Privet Drive. Uno o dos ubicado frente a cada casa. Listos para lo que su señor dijera. Un movimiento de cabeza y se desató el caos, los Mortífagos no escatimaron en esfuerzos, los rayos iban y venían y en menos de dos minutos no quedaba un rastro de vida en aquellas casas. Los únicos aun con vida estaban frente a Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? -preguntó Petunia aterrada mientras era abrazada por su esposo, quien mantenía a su hijo contra su cuerpo.

-Les dijimos que no se aparecieran más por…

-Cierra la boca, cerdo asqueroso -dijo el Lord entrando a la casa, mientras veía con asco todo el lugar- muéstrame, hijo.

Harry entró entonces a la casa, el lugar le revolvía las entrañas, no quería recordar todo lo que vivió ahí, los horrores de su ultima visita.

La casa estaba igual que siempre, por lo que no le costó para nada ir hasta la escalera, la miró por largo rato, cada recoveco en la madera, cada espacio por donde se podía filtrar la luz, el frio o el calor.

Voldemort veía como el chico se quedó parado frente a la pequeña puerta, pero cuando quiso intervenir este se volteó y sacó su varita, poniéndola en el cuello de su "tío".

-¿Por qué? -preguntó apretando los dientes con furia.

-¿Por qué, qué? -decía muerto de miedo.

-Por que me odiaban tanto -dijo con los ojos irritados, todos los recuerdos de su niñez, uno por uno, iban volviendo a su mente -¡¿Qué les hice yo para merecer su odio?!

-¡Naciste!

Harry quedó impactado ante lo dicho, sabía que era así, pero que se lo dijeran a la cara era otra cosa.

-Tuvieron el privilegio de tenerlo en su casa -dijo el Lord, caminando hacia ellos, tomando la mano de su hijo y alejarlo de esos sujetos-. Fueron los únicos que pudieron tener la dicha de verlo crecer y formarse, de llenarlo del supuesto amor que ustedes, seres sin magia, tanto se jactan de dar, pero no -dijo ahora, poniendo su propia varita en el cuello de la mujer que le miraba aterrada-, fueron seres carentes de emociones por un niño que nada les había hecho, pudieron haber tenido otro hijo en él, llenarlo de aprecios, los mismos que seguramente malgastaron en ese asqueroso monstruo que sólo supieron mal criar, convertir en un ser despreciable.

-Mi hijo no es…

-¡Su hijo es un monstruo que no merece seguir consumiendo aire de este mundo! -dijo Severus apuntando al adolescente, que hacía el lastimoso intento de esconderse entre las paredes.

-Por favor…

-No ruegues, Duddly -dijo Harry acercándose ahora a su primo- ¿Qué es lo que pretendías, Primo? ¿Qué esperabas conseguir con todo eso? ¿Matarme?

-Mi bebé es incapaz…

-¡Su hijo trató de matarme, señora, pretendía que sus asqueroso amigos me violaran para luego divertirse conmigo! -dijo mirando a la mujer, pero luego se volteó para ver a Duddly-, pero ahora estoy al mando, primo.

Entonces las explosiones se sintieron por toda la calle.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó mirando hacia afuera.

-Bien, teníamos que tener una explicación a que todo el mundo en este lugar muriera.

La cara de terror de los Dursley ante lo dicho por el Lord fue evidente. La sonrisa de lado.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Petunia, con algo de resignación, mientras seguía escuchando todas las explosiones.

-¿Por que no? -preguntó Harry- ¿Acaso hicieron algo por mi ante cada uno de sus maltratos? ¿Alguien hizo algo cada vez que yo salía lastimado, o era tratado como un empleado por ustedes, siendo sólo un niño?

-Ellos no podrían…

-¿Pretendes mostrar misericordia por ellos?

-Son humanos, normales…

-Esa es tu patética excusa -dijo el chico negando con la cabeza-. No me convence.

Entonces Harry se giró contra Duddly, un simple hechizo le cortó la garganta.

-¡No!

El grito desconsolado de Petunia y Vernon se escuchó por toda la casa, entonces Harry salió de la casa, veía el caos por todos lados, no hubiera sido lo mismo si los mataba a ellos, tenían que sufrir, todo lo que él mismo sufrió todos esos años, pero de un solo golpe.

-Harry.

La voz a sus espaldas le hizo estremecer, no se supone que ella estuviera aquí.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, el impacto no era para matarlo, era para herirlo, herir a su hijo.

Voldemort salió de la casa habiendo terminado con la vida de esos asquerosos seres, justo en el instante cuando todo pasó. La maldición asesina salió como fuego de su garganta, matando en el momento a Lily Evans.

Severus corrió junto a Harry, lo sostuvo del rostro mirando los ojos, estos derramaban lágrimas.

-Harry -le llamó

-Saltó frente a mí… no lo vi antes… yo.

La desesperación en la cara de Harry era tanta que Severus temía que colapsara en cualquier momento, sus ojos estaban sin vida, mirando frente a él.

-Tranquilo –dijo besándolo en la boca, tenía que tranquilizarlo por el bien de Harry y su hijo-. Déjame verlo.

-Severus -le llamó el Lord, no podía ser que esto estuviera pasando, no justamente ahora.

-Tenemos que trasladarlo a la mansión, mi señor -dijo con decisión, sin mirar al Lord que se puso a su lado.

No permitiría que James Potter muriera por haber salvado a Harry. Por su nombre

que lo salvaría.

A él y su bebé.

TBC...


	11. Capítulo 11: Una lenta recuperación

**Capítulo 11: Una lenta recuperación.**

Cuando la noticia de la muerte de Lily Evans se esparció por todos lados, la primera en alzar la voz fue, obviamente, Roxane, que lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, que algún mortífago había llevado a la mansión Potter antes de dejar un agujero gigante en Privet Drive, ya, más tarde, las noticias hablarían de una fuerte explosión de una tubería de gas bajo tierra.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién la mató? -preguntó luego de recuperar un poco la cordura, no era fácil para nadie, mucho menos para Harry que estaba ahí mismo, y veía con desprecio el cuerpo de la mujer que por muchos años creyó su amada madre.

-Hermana…

Entonces llegó Dominic, Harry lo adoraba, había aprendido a quererlo por quien era, un niño pequeño, adorable y que miraba todo con adoración, quizás también querría a Roxane si no fuera la perra desgraciada que demostraba ser cada vez que abría la boca para dirigirle una palabra.

-Roxane, tu madre trato de matar a Harry… pero en su intento hirió a James, tu padre… él está grabe.

La muchacha negaba con la cabeza, no podía ser que todo eso estuviera pasando, por que pese a que supo de un momento al otro que James Potter no era su verdadero padre, siempre lo vio como tal, era quien la había criado y lo amaba mucho. Pero entonces, ¿Cómo había terminado todo así? ¿Cómo había sido posible que su madre muriera en combate contra su papá?

-¿Fue papá?- preguntó cerrando los ojos.

-No -dijo Harry quien se paró a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Dominic, quien enseguida se abrazó a su cintura para llorar en silencio.

-¿Fuiste tú? -la pregunta salió en un susurro.

-Fui yo, niña-dijo Voldemort, que miraba todo con absoluto desprecio- tu madre intentó matar a mi hijo… terminó casi matando a mi amante.

La niña sólo apretó los puños, no era idiota después de todo. No podía irse contra el Lord oscuro, por que ella no era rival para él, mucho menos podía intentar algo contra Harry, no cuando estaban todos atentos al mocoso.

Nadie dijo nada más, era obvio que los niños tenían que llorar a su fallecida madre, y fue por petición de Harry que se le diera un funeral, no era una buena mujer a sus ojos, pero estaba seguro que antes de que todos sus recuerdos volvieran de golpe, ella le amo creyéndolo su fallecido hijo. Por eso mismo, y porque era la madre de su hermanito, se le daría una sepultura.

Voldemort no había estado de acuerdo, pero entonces le dijo que no le convenía mostrar ese rencor en contra de los suyos, por que pese a lo que pese, Voldemort era un líder, uno al cual muchos seguían y que le tenían lealtad, esta demostración de piedad por una de sus seguidoras le hacía bien a su imagen de líder. Y por sobre todo Voldemort sabía lo que era tener una imagen intachable ante los suyos.

Cuando llegó la noche Harry quiso quedarse junto a su padre, pero era Severus quien no lo quería ahí.

-Dame sólo una razón verdadera para tener que irme –le dijo molesto.

-Tu estado es delicado –le dijo, sin apartar la vista de James que estaba en una especie de coma mágico-, acabamos de volver de un enfrentamiento con tu pasado, como para que quieras quedarte en vela cuidando de tu padre.

-¡Es mi padre, tengo derecho a permanecer a su lado!

-¿Y nuestro hijo? –le preguntó de vuelta, dejando en el escritorio el pergamino donde estaba apuntando todo lo que necesitaría averiguar para ayudar a Potter- ¿No ves que este estrés acumulado puede recaer en él o ella?

Harry se sentía impotente, porque es verdad, quería quedarse al lado de su padre, pero Severus tenía un punto importante, la salud de su bebé también dependía de su salud, tanto física como mental.

-¿Puedes decirme por lo menos como va evolucionando?

-Ven –le dijo dándole la mano para sacarlo de la habitación, afuera estaba el Lord que venía llegando a sus aposentos, donde James permanecería.

-Severus –le saludó, esperando el merecido reporte.

-Mi Lord, si bien la maldición no tenía la intención de matar, si tenía la intención de matar al hijo que Harry lleva en su interior. James Potter está en el mismo delicado estado y tiene menos tiempo de gestación, por lo que su estado es de extremo cuidado.

-¿Puede perder a nuestro hijo? –preguntó sin dar muestra alguna de sentimientos, tanto en su voz como en su expresión.

-Temo que si no recibe los cuidados necesarios, podría derivar en un aborto mágico. El cuerpo de Potter absorbió la magia del ataque, pero el producto, siendo un ser mágico en gestación, se protegió a sí mismo. Puede que el mismo feto rechace el cuerpo de Potter como protección.

-¿Hay algo que puedas hacer, Severus? –preguntó Harry, no quería perder a su papá, pero tampoco quería que ese bebé muriera.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvarlo, pero deberá estar en reposo todo lo que resta del embarazo.

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza y entró en la habitación. Harry se abrazó a su pareja.

-Por favor, Sev, sálvalos.

-Como le dije a tu padre, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por que tu papá y tu hermano sobrevivan.

Harry confiaba en él, sabía que no existía nadie en el mundo que pudiera salvar a su padre si su pareja no lo lograba.

tbc...


	12. Capítulo 12: Sed de venganza, el plan de

Capítulo 12: Sed de venganza, el plan de Roxane Snape

Pasó cerca de una semana en la que todo el mundo se enteró de la trágica muerte de Lily Evans, no fue para nadie un misterio el por qué, ya que la noticia de que se había vuelto loca y había atentado contra la vida del que fue su esposo en algún momento, se esparció como pólvora.

La más enojada en todo era Roxane, que no podía creer que se catalogara a su madre como una demente, cuando lo único que ella buscaba era acabar con la vida del miserable de Harry Potter.

¡¿Cómo todo el mundo estaba tan ciego respecto a ese bastardo?!

-Para que nos llamaste, Snape.

Desde la sombras, los secuaces de Roxane se acercaron a ella, todos habían sido llamados por la muchacha en cuanto esta volvió al colegio luego de unos días de luto.

-Quiero que el plan contra Potter empiece ya –dijo tajante.

-Tienes que tomar en cuenta que luego de lo que tu madre hizo, el numero de mortífagos al cuidado de Potter aumentaron.

-Por lo mismo –dijo furiosa- si empezamos con el plan ahora, si empezamos a acercarnos a èl desde ya, será más rápido el ganarnos su confianza, y por fin eliminarlo.

-Te olvidas de una cosa, querida –le dijo Cho- Harry nunca confiará en ti, mucho menos ahora que tu madre intentó matar a su papá.

-Por si no lo sabes, idiota, también es mi padre.

-No que Snape…

-A él no lo nombre –dijo aun más molesta-, no puede importarme menos lo que suceda con él o con su bastardo, pero quiero que Potter muera, lo quiero lo más lejos posible de mi, si es diez metros bajo tierra aun mejor.

-¿Y después qué? –preguntó Seamus.

-Luego alzaremos nuevamente a esos que llamaban la orden del fénix, si ellos están arriba yo seré la hija de una pobre victima de Voldemort. Ustedes serán héroes de guerra y tendrán sus recompensas.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero.

-Lo sé, créeme que el mocoso de Lupin también me tiene asteada con toda esa inocencia que pretende tener, sé que en el fondo no es más que una careta.

-Me parece bien entonces –dijo Zabini.

Todos se alejaron dejando sola a la chica que se dirigió a sus dormitorios, planeando en su cabeza su próximo movimiento.

…

…

…

-¿Cómo sigue papá?

Severus sonrióde lado al ver lo hermoso que veía Harry entre las sabanas, completamente desnudo, esperándolo. Se quitó la ropa lentamente ante la vista del menor que no le dejaba de admirar, cuando estuvo en igualdad de condiciones trepó a la cama hasta quedar sobre el chico que le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Puede que mañana logre que despierte, ha reaccionado bien a todas las pociones curativas que le he suministrado.

-Eso es bueno –dijo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo las manos de Severus en sus caderas.

Si bien Harry quería saber de su papá, también quería pasar tiempo con su amante, por lo que abrió las piernas para que Severus quedara entre estas.

-Bésame, Severus –le pidió mientras movía las caderas, era hora de poner a tono a su amante, quería una noche de mucho sexo justo ahora.

-¿Empezamos con las exigencias sexuales? –le preguntó besando su cuello, mientras que su mano iba al sur, para empezar a meter los dedos en la fruncida entrada, era mejor que Harry lubricara un poco antes de entrar, no quería hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

Harry paseaba las manos por la espalda de su amante, llegando a sus glúteos, los cuales apretaba y empujaba contra sí mismo, sabía que Severus mantenía el equilibrio para no irse contra ellos, porque su bebé estaba en medio de ambos y ninguno quería hacerle daño.

Sentir las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo era lo mejor para Severus, que no se limitaba a la hora de dejar chupetones y mordidas suaves en el torso de su pareja.

Las cosas se calentaron rápidamente, después de todo no se habían visto en dos días por que Severus estaba en la mansión y Harry en clases, asì que sus ganas de verse les impulsaban a subir sus cuerpos con el otro.

Severus sintió la mano de su amante abarcar por completo su pene para ponerlo en su ano, él simplemente empujo hasta que se sintió completamente rodeado de esas cálidas paredes.

-Muévete, amor –le dijo Harry besándolo.

Severus no podía entender aun como es que su tierno amante podía ser un asesino en potencia, no por que matara a cualquiera, pero tampoco era propio de Harry el condenar a muerte e las personas, tal como lo hizo cuando estuvieron en el juicio contra Dumbledore. Había testificado en su contra al igual que Voldemort y James. No puso ninguna expresión en su cara cuando el ex director fue condenado al beso del dementor por alta traición y engaño al mundo mágico, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había hecho, desde manipularlos a todos hasta haber mantenido secuestrado toda su vida a Dziban y haber torturado y violado a Regulus por más de diez años.

Harry era todo un misterio para Severus, un hermoso misterio que ahora tenía entre las manos, rogando por amas. Más amor, más caricias, más pasión.

Ninguno supo en qué momento perdieron la razón, se amaron demasiadas horas seguidas, hasta que el alba los descubrió en un lio de piel y sabanas.

Se amaban pese a todo, sin enterarse de nada, ni del vil plan en su contra que poco a poco se iba fraguando.

Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13: Conversaciones pendientes

Capítulo 13: Conversaciones pendientes. El lado B de Voldemort.

Voldemort estaba en su despacho, habían pasado cuatro días desde el fatídico día en que Evans atentó contra la vida de su familia y le faltaban horas del día para maldecirla. No debió haberle dado el golpe de gracia tan pronto, porque cada noche, cuando iba a ver a su amante y lo veía en esa cama postrado, le daban ganas de revivirla sólo para torturarla hasta que pidiera la muerta entre agónicos y desesperados gritos.

Pero tenía que serenarse, se lo dijo su hijo y desde que pasó todo eso es que la gente ni siquiera preguntó el por qué de su decisión, fue el mismo Harry el que contó los hechos y a él le encontraron toda la razón al haber matado a esa mujer.

Los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volver de su mundo de oscuros pensamientos homicidas.

-Adelante.

-Mi señor –le saludó Severus desde la entrada-, su pareja está reaccionando.

Severus había corrido al ver que Potter poco a poco empezaba a reaccionar a sus intentos por recuperar su cuerpo. El Lord oscuro había sido muy claro, en cuanto James despertara tenía que ser notificado. Ya después le diría a su pareja que su padre despertó.

Voldemort se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la habitación. En cuanto llegó se acercó de inmediato a la cama.

-James, despierta.

El hombre se removía apenas en la cama y los parpados los movía queriendo abrir los ojos.

-Le suministraré una poción revitalizante para que pueda despertar un par de horas, y luego una para que pueda dormir bien en la noche.

Voldemort no dijo nada, sólo vio al pocionísta hacer su trabajo y se mantuvo atento a los avances de su amante.

James sintió como si fuera consciente de cada fibra de su ser. Movió con lentitud un pie, primero los dedos y luego ambos. Pasó después a más manos, los dedos los estiró y luego los apretó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sentía cada parte, esto era bueno.

El pensamiento que su cuerpo estaba bien lo llevó a otra pregunta dolorosa, apretó los parpados antes de abrir la boca.

-¿Mi bebé?

-Si preguntas por Harry, el está bien –dijo el Lord de manera seria-, pero nuestro otro hijo no sé.

James abrió los ojos con pesar y miró al pocionísta que estaba a su lado con los viales en la mano.

-Snape… mi bebé…

-Sigue en tu interior… vivo.

Fue un alivio tremendo, tanto así que no limitó sus lágrimas, estaba feliz, sus dos hijos están bien y a salvo.

-Severus, déjanos solos.

El hombre asintió y dejó la poción para dormir en la mesa junto a la cama.

Estuvieron por largo rato en silencio, hasta que el mismo James lo rompió.

-Lily…

-Muerta -dijo el Lord con desprecio-. He de decir que me arrepiento de haberla matado, la hubiera dejado viva para torturarla por lo que hizo.

James apretó los puños sobre la cama, no esperaba otro resultado en realidad, sabía que el Lord no se tocaría el corazón a la hora de matar a la bruja que atentó contra su descendencia.

-Lo siento, pero no podía permitir que dañara a Harry.

-Pusiste la vida de nuestro hijo en peligro.

-Harry también lo estaba –dijo mirándolo- el también estaba en peligro y también es nuestro hijo.

-Demonios –dijo molesto caminando por la habitación- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar teniendo esta actitud?

-No tenía otra opción –dijo mirándolo a su alrededor como fiera enjaulada- cuando fui por ustedes, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Esas cosas no existen –dijo molesto.

-¡Llámalo como quieras!

-¿Instinto materno? –lo molestó.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero en cuanto vi a Harry y me acerqué a él vi a Lily apuntándolo… le pedí perdón a este bebé antes de atravesarme –dijo llorando.

-¿Te lanzaste aun con el pensamiento que los dos podían morir?

-Esperaba que por lo menos si mi bebé moría, yo lo acompañara… no podría...

-¿Entonces yo sí? –preguntó acercándose a su amante y mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Yo si puedo vivir sin ustedes?

-No hables como un hombre enamorado –dijo negando con la cabeza

-Entonces llámalo como quieras –le dijo devolviéndole las palabras-, pero la próxima vez que lo hagas, has que ese sentimental corazón tuyo piense en mí.

Voldemort salió de la habitación molesto, sin querer tocar el tema otra vez, él no era de comportarse así, pero pensar en que volvería a perder a James se le hacía inaudito.

James en la habitación no sabía que pensar, Tom solía dejarlo sin palabras, como ahora. Quizás era el sentimiento de propiedad que tenía sobre él, esa capacidad inaudita de pensar que le pertenecía.

Voldemort no sabía lo que era amar, pero quizás ese sentimiento de que James era suyo y el temor a perderlo era lo más cercano a un sentimiento romántico que podía tener hacia su amante.

…

…

…

Severus llegó al colegio y fue rápidamente a su habitación, sabía que Harry no dormiría hasta que él llegara, así que se apresuró a darle la buena noticia.

-Harry –le llamó en cuanto llegó.

-Severus, mi papá…

-Despertó.

-Oh, qué bueno –dijo abrazando a su pareja, estaba tan aliviado de que hubiera reaccionado- y mi hermano…

-Hasta el momento está bien, ya mañana le diré a tu padre que tendrá que mantenerse en reposo por todo el embarazo si es que quiere llevarlo a término.

-Mi papá lo hará –dijo seguro de eso- ahora iré a contarle a Dominic, estaba muy preocupado y prefiero que duerma bien esta noche.

-Está bien, pero yo te acompaño.

-No te preocupes…

-Si me preocupo –dijo abrazándolo- ustedes dos tienen que estar bien, así que si tengo que mantener los ojos puestos en ustedes todo lo día lo haré.

Harry sonrió ante esto, no iba a negarle a Severus su derecho a sobreprotegerlos.

TBC...

Siendo exactamente las 11:00 de la mañana del 21 de marzo de 2019 les digo que... ¡Acabo de terminar de escribir "Develaciones"! estoy tan emocionada que no pude evitar venir a contarles.

tendrá 22 capítulos. así que ya nos quedan nueve capítulos... he de decir que los mejores.

un beso

Majo


	14. Capítulo 14: El juramento de Voldemort

Capítulo 14: El juramento de Voldemort

Voldemort se daba vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado, desde que Severus hubiera vuelto que el mocoso de Harry no se había despegado del lado de James.

-En verdad, Harry, vete -dijo molesto.

-No, mi papá me necesita a su lado ahora -dijo mirándolo enojado, que tenía su padre contra su estancia en el lugar.

-Necesito hablar con tu padre, algo privado.

-¿Acaso no puedo escucharlo? -preguntó desafiándolo, Voldemort lo vio hacia abajo, como trataba de hacerse el fuerte siendo que apenas se mantenía en pie.

-Has lo que quieras -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-No es bueno que lo desafíes tanto -dijo James, contento de que su hijo estuviera ahí con él.

-Se tendrá que hacer a la idea de que vendré mucho a verte, es un largo embarazo el que se viene y te haré compañía.

-Bien, pero recuerda que tú también estas esperando un bebé.

-Tranquilo -le dijo quitándole importancia- Severus se preocupa de que tome todas las pociones que necesite mi cuerpo.

-Que bueno -dijo mirando por la ventana- aun no he hablado con Snape, pero… tengo que agradecerle el que salvara a mi bebé.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, papá -dijo tomándolo de la mano, al ver el estado vulnerable en el que se encontraba su padre.

-No quiero deber nada a nadie hijo, tu pareja me salvó -dijo aun no acostumbrado a la idea de que su hijo estuviera con ese hombre como pareja-, salvó a tu hermano y es más de lo que le hubiera pedido.

-Bien, acepto sus agradecimientos, Potter -dijo Severus entrando a la habitación, dejó una caja con viales junto a la cama- deveras tomar un vial al día durante todo tu embarazo, el ataque de Lily te afecto y en gran medida tu magia pudo proteger a tu hijo, pero la magia dentro de ti se puede ir debilitando.

-Lo que sea con tal de salvarlo.

-Entonces harás lo que te digo -dijo mirándolo fijamente-, nada de malos ratos, toma tus viales, aliméntate bien y cada cosa que te traigan los elfos, yo mismo les daré la orden de tu dieta alimenticia -le fue diciendo-, por, sobre todo, no te levantaras.

-Está bien -dijo resignado. Imaginaba que luego de lo acontecido no podría andar por la vida como antes.

-Ahora, Harry, debemos volver.

-Pero Severus…

-Nada de peros -dijo extendiéndole una mano-, tú también debes descansar y aun estás en época de clases.

El joven Potter suspiró resignado y dejó un beso en la mejilla de su papá.

-Volveré mañana.

-No es necesario…

-Volveré mañana, papá, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.

-Harry ¿Mis hijos…?

Harry y Severus se miraron y el mayor respondió.

-Bien, están tristes, obviamente, Lily era su madre. Y preocupados por ti también.

-No quiero que me odien.

-No lo hacen, Potter, creo que Dominique entiende mejor que Roxanne, que las cosas que hizo Evans no estuvieron bien.

-Pero murió por mi culpa….

-¡Claro que no! -dijo Harry molesto- esa bruja trato de matar a mi bebé y casi te mata a ti y a mi hermano -estaba cada vez más enojado- no te permito que te eches la culpa de lo que esa infeliz tuvo como resultado a sus planes.

-Harry..

-Tu hijo tiene razón, James -dijo entrando nuevamente en la habitación, las vibraciones en la casa le dijeron que su hijo estaba molesto, así que prefirió ir a ver de que se trataba-, Severus, llévate a Harry para que descanse -le dijo.

Severus notando el estado de ira en que se encontraba Harry sólo lo miró, sabía que si lo obligaba a algo ahora mismo sería peor.

-Harry, regresemos, el bebé tiene que descansar -dijo mirando su vientre y fue lo único que necesito Harry para relajarse.

-Esta bien -dijo caminando a la salida.

Voldemort los vio salir y espero a que se hubieran alejado.

-Él heredó tu carácter -dijo mirando a James.

-Creo que te equivocas -dijo mirando a la ventana nuevamente-. Me aterra que la magia oscura que a veces siento en mi hijo lo terminen consumiendo.

-Eso no pasará -dijo caminando hasta él.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -le preguntó y luego negó con la cabeza- Harry ha sufrido mucho.

-Pero tiene a gente que le ama y le es fiel.

-Lo sé.

-Pero pareces no estar tranquilo con eso tampoco -le dijo sentándose a su lado- .dime que es lo que te preocupa.

-Tengo miedo por todo -dijo bajando la cabeza- el ataque de Lily sólo me hizo ver que mis hijos, sea como sea, siempre pueden ser dañados.

-No es bueno que pienses en eso…

-Pero es inevitable -dijo mirándolo- júrame algo -le dijo casi con voz suplicante-, no permitas que nada les pase a mis hijos, Tom, júrame que nada le pasa a ninguno de ellos.

-Debes calmarte -le dijo, sin tomar en cuenta que lo llamara por su nombre real.

-La angustia me ataca cada vez que pienso que algo les puede pasar, a cualquiera de ellos, a Harry, Dominique, Roxanne o a este nuevo bebé -dijo poniendo las manos sobre su vientre-, sería capaz de morir por ellos.

-Eso es algo que no permitiré -dijo tomando la cara del menor y besándolo a la fuerza, la sola idea de ver morir a James nuevamente se le hacía inverosímil.

James se dejó besar, porque él también lo necesitaba, su cuerpo le pedía permanecer al lado de ese hombre, como si con eso protegiera a todos los que amaba.

-Te doy mi palabra, James, y nunca pongo en jaque mi palabra por nada -le dijo luego de haberse saciado de sus besos-, no permitiré que ninguno de ellos sufra algún daño si puedo evitarlo.

Por esa noche y quizás por única vez, James Potter confió en la palabra de Voldemort.

Tbc...

N/A: Dios, estoy tan emocionada con haber terminado este fic.

En fin, nos vemos el proximo miercoles con otro capítulo

un beso


	15. Capítulo 15: Lo que su madre no pudo hac

**Capítulo 15: Lo que su madre no pudo hacer.**

.

.

Los meses que siguieron a este fueron los mas largos para James Potter, su estancia en esas cuatro paredes los estaba volviendo loco.

-De verdad, Snape, necesito salir de aquí -dijo desesperado a su "médico" personal.

-Todos los días lo mismo Potter -dijo negando-, entiende que si hago esto es para que ese bebé pueda tener la oportunidad de conocer el mundo.

-No creo que salir a los jardines sea peligroso…

-Lo es -dijo tajante y de mal humor.

James no tenía la culpa por completo, de hecho, era Harry el que estaba insoportable desde hace unas semanas. Todo le parecía mal, todos estaban en su contra y todos lo odiaban.

Severus se plantearía dos veces la próxima vez si dejaba o no a su pareja en cinta.

Pero debía admitir que después de sus ataques y rabietas, Harry solía disculparse, notando sus malos cambios de humor.

-No puedes caminar.

-¿Es sólo eso, Severus? -dijo Voldemort desde la entrada de la habitación.

-Básicamente si, mi señor, evitar cualquier fatiga por mínima que sea.

-Bien -dijo yendo hasta donde su amante y descubriéndolo de las sabanas, lo sostuvo en brazos.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó alarmado y algo avergonzado.

-¿Quieres ir a los jardines o no?

-Pues sí -dijo tragándose las ganas de pedirle que lo bajara, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en esa habitación.

Severus suspiró negando, si las cosas eran así no tenía que preocuparse. Por lo menos no de eso. Hace días tenía una espina clavada en el corazón y no quería dejar a Harry solo más del tiempo necesario, así que si el Lord se haría cargo de su "suegro" él iría con Harry.

…

…

En el castillo las cosas estaban como siempre, muchos chicos aun no se acostumbraban a la idea de que el control del mundo mágico lo tenía el ser que por toda su vida le dijeron que debían temer.

Draco era de los que les importaba un comino si alguien hablaba de eso, él estaba en paz en ese momento, sus padres le dijeron que harían un viaje por el mundo, que le dejaban la mansión para él mientras tanto, pero que pidiera autorización a su tío Regulus si quería llevar a Dziban a la mansión. Algo completamente ridículo si es que tomaba en cuenta de que el profesor Lupin aun ahora, luego de meses de relación con su primo, estaba en desacuerdo con esto. Regulus solía ponerse de su lado, así que no creía muy necesario el que le dijeran en realidad si se llevaría o no a su amante a la mansión por el tiempo que él estimara conveniente, claro, cuando estuvieran de vacaciones, pero sólo faltaban dos semanas para eso.

Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero sabía que alguien lo seguía, no podía darse una idea de quien era, pero antes de seguir caminando doblo en la siguiente esquina y espero a ver quien le acechaba. Hasta que la persona apareció.

-Demonios, Blaze, me asustaste.

-¿Draco? -dijo inocente -¿Qué haces aquí escondido?

-Tú me seguías -dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo iba a la biblioteca… en realidad iba pensando en otra cosa así que no me fije que ibas adelante.

-Bien -dijo no muy convencido, pero sin motivos para dudas de su compañero de casa.

-¿Draco?

-Hola amor -dijo el rubio al ver aparecer a su pareja- ¿Vas a la biblioteca?

-Sí, tengo que preparar un trabajo -le respondió y notó a la otra persona -hola, Zabini.

-Lupin -saludó al muchacho-, bien, si van a la biblioteca, vamos entonces.

La pareja no notó, claramente, el desprecio en la cara del italiano.

…

…

-Esto me tiene nerviosa -dijo Chang al encontrarse todos reunidos en su "sala de reuniones"

-Será esta noche, nada puede fallar -dijo Roxanne, preparado su varita.

-Entonces -dijo Zabini -¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Bien, todo preparado -dijo Finnegan- ya le dije a Potter que el chico Lupin estaba en la enfermería, que había pedido hablar con él. Potter va en camino. Y Lupin cayó en la misma mentira.

-Entonces vamos -dijo la líder del grupo.

Entre las penumbras de la noche se movían, para no ser descubiertos. Los incautos se encontraban en la enfermería, se preguntaron entre ellos que es lo que pasaba, pero tarde se dieron cuenta de la trampa.

-Hola, hermanito -dijo la muchacha luego de que hubieran cerrado la puerta de la enfermería, quedando los seis adentro.

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden? -dijo Harry poniéndose frente a Dziban " _Severus, ayuda"_

-Lo que debió haber hecho mi madre, estúpido -dijo mandando el primer hechizo que imparto en ambos jóvenes.

Desde el suelo, adolorido, Harry sostuvo su vientre.

-Por favor, Roxanne, mi bebé…

-No ruegues, sucio mortífago -dijo Seamus, pero al ver que Lupin soltaba una moneda fue que lo descubrió y con rabia lo mando a volar lejos, haciendo que este chocara con una de las paredes-. El maldito envió un llamado de auxilio.

-Es hora de que ustedes dos mueran.

Harry sintió con horror el primer dolor de lo que parecía una contracción. Estaba a punto de perder a su bebé.

-Roxanne, es tu hermano, ayúdanos -le pidió-, aun estás a tiempo.

-A tiempo de que, Harry -dijo la oriental destilando odio- ya estamos perdidos, pero sabíamos que no nos iríamos con las manos vacías.

-Mi hijo no tiene la culpa -dijo presa del dolor.

-Tampoco mi madre y ahora está muerta -dijo Roxanne apuntándolo nuevamente.

TBC...

N/A: Nos vemos el proximo miercoles.

Me esncantaría publicar más seguido pero estoy llena de publicaciones y proyectos.

un beso Majo

PD: Pese a lo que puedan pensar los de Fanfiction, leo cada uno de sus RR y si no respondo es por que no puedo desde mi pc. nunca he podido y no sé por que, pero no saben como me alegran sus palabras. Los adoro.


	16. Capítulo 16: Harry en coma

**Capítulo 16: Harry en coma**

Dziban sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, la espalda le dolía, mucho más que en las noches de sus transformaciones.

-Hola, princesa -dijo una voz malévola.

-Zabini…

-Así es -dijo sentándose sobre el pecho del muchacho antes de lanzar el primer derechazo al rostro del pequeño lobo.

-No, por favor -pidió al sentir el dolor en su cuerpo.

-No pidas por tu vida, malnacido -dijo soltando otro golpe-, te mereces esto y mucho más, pero antes, le dejaré a Draco un recuerdo de tu cuerpo, uno que no olvidara -dijo apuntándolo con la varita- _Diffindo_ -murmuró antes de cortar la muñeca izquierda del menor.

El grito fue ensordecedor en el lugar.

-¡Déjalo! -gritó Harry al ver lo que le hacían al niño, sintiendo una nueva contracción-, detengan esto, por favor.

-Ya te dije que no rogaras, Potter, que no eres tú haciéndolo.

-Están locos -dijo sintiendo como Dziban gritaba del dolor-, están muertos.

-Claro que no -dijo Seamus apuntando a Harry nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Zabini se reía de lo lindo al ver el dolor y la desesperación en la cara de niño del mago bajo él. Sus más bajos instintos afloraban en ese momento.

Se agachó y sostuvo la cara del muchacho antes de besarlo.

-Dejémosles otro recuerdo a Draco -dijo chupando y besando el cuello del niño mientras empezaba a desnudarlo a la fuerza, pese a los intentos del muchacho por defenderse.

Entonces todo alrededor explotó. Los cimientos de Hogwarts se estremecieron en cada rincón del castillo. Los animales mágicos alrededor huyeron despavoridos.

Harry escuchaba como las puertas eran azotadas desde afuera, pero nada podía hacer al ver que Dziban pasaba lo mismo que le intentaron hacer a él. Entonces todo volvió a su mente, todas las cosas que pasaron y que hizo la noche en que su primo y amigos trataron de violarlo. Y con la misma fuerza lanzó a sus atacantes contra los muros. Entonces una nueva contracción atacó y esta vez fue imposible caer en la inconciencia, mientras veía que las puertas de la enfermería eran abiertas.

…

…

James se levantó de golpe, el Lord, que dormía a su lado también se sentó ante el repentino movimiento.

-Harry -dijo llorando -, algo le pasó a Harry.

Voldemort se puso de pie rápidamente, no preguntaría a James como lo sabía, pero desde la ultima vez que supo que su hijo estaba en peligro es que no dudaría en su palabra.

-¡Black! -llamó desde el corredor y Remus apareció por el camino corriendo y traspirando- algo le paso a mi hijo.

-Regulus dice lo mismo de Dziban, dice que está en peligro.

El Lord apretó los puños y vio dentro de la habitación como James pretendía ponerse de pie. Corrió a atraparlo.

-No lo harás, no ahora.

-Pero Harry.

-Iré por él -le dijo sosteniéndolo de los brazos- te juré que nada le pasaría, pero tienes que prometerme que no pondrás a nuestro hijo en peligro nuevamente.

A estas alturas James estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, pero asintió, el Lord, no confiando mucho en la palabra de su mentirosa pareja llamó a Remus y le ordenó que Regulus viniera a vigilar a Potter, mientras que los dos y un grupo de su sequito iban a Hogwarts.

…

…

-¡Harry!

Severus entró corriendo y los profesores que estaban con él no podían dar crédito a lo que pasaba en esa habitación.

Los alumnos atacantes estaban agarrándose la cabeza, estaban aun siendo torturados por Harry, a pesar de que este estuviera inconsciente.

Draco estaba en Shock, corrió a ver a su amante y con horror vio las condiciones en las que se encontraban.

-Amor… Dziban -le habló sosteniéndolo de la cabeza, vio como su mano izquierda no estaba al igual que parte de su ropa. A unos metros de él estaba Zabini cubierto de sangre, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saber que él era el responsable del estado de su pareja.

Entonces el sonido de la aparición en medio de la enfermería hizo a todos girar la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo la voz tenebrosa del Lord, helándole la sangre a todos.

-No lo sé aun, mi Señor -dijo Severus, aun intentando hacer que Harry reaccionara.

-¡Dziban! -dijo Remus y corrió donde estaba su hijo. Sólo hizo falta que le quitara el chico a Draco para que este, completamente fuera de sí se fuera contra Zabini.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que le hiciste?! -dijo golpeándolo en la cara. Aunque el joven hubiera querido responder nada podía hacer contra el ataque feroz y la voz que le gritaba "muere" dentro de la cabeza.

-Draco, detente -le dijo uno de los profesores tratando de alejarlo del moribundo muchacho.

-¡Te mataré, pedazo de basura! -gritó mientras lo trataban de alejar- ¡Te mataré por lo que le hiciste a Dziban!

-Se lo merecía -dijo aturdido, llamando la atención de los demás-, él debe morir con Potter… tú sufrirás el no haber sido mío, Draco. Como lo fue tu perra… -dijo al borde de la inconciencia.

-¡Maldito! -dijo llenándose de odio- ¡Avada kedrabra!

Los profesores anexos al enfrentamiento vieron impresionados como la maldición asesina caía sobre el joven italiano que nada pudo hacer para defenderse.

El Lord, que miraba todo desde el centro de la habitación, ni siquiera se inmutó. Su vista estaba clavada en su hijo.

-Severus, hay que llevar a Harry y Lupin a la mansión, para que los puedas atender -dijo viendo el estado en que quedó la enfermería.

-Mi señor -bajó la cabeza, aun en shock- necesitaré ayuda…

-Yo iré con ustedes -dijo madame Pomfrey, asustada, pero preocupada e impresionada por el estado de ambos jóvenes.

-Bien -dijo el Lord- a los demás llévenlos a las mazmorras, yo mismo los interrogaré y sabré que es lo que pasó aquí.

TBC...


	17. Capítulo 17: Todo listo para el alumbram

**Capítulo 17: Todo listo para el alumbramiento.**

Harry no despertaba… y quizás no lo haría.

Esas fueron las palabras del Lord cuando James preguntó por lo que había pasado.

El Lord no había hablado con su pareja desde la noche anterior y ya era cerca de las once la noche de este nuevo día.

James había gritado y llorado hasta perder la conciencia. El Lord había llamado a Sirius Black para que se mantuviera a su lado en caso de despertar.

-Mi señor -dijeron desde la puerta.

-Black, te quedarás con James y no permitirás que salga de aquí o se altere más de lo necesario.

El hombre asintió. Había sido horrible lo que había pasado, el mismo tuvo que ir con Lucius para contener a su hijo. Su pequeño que había matado por primera vez. Se aterró al notar que Draco no tenía la más mínima gota de arrepentimiento.

 _-¿No hubieras vengado a mi padre si él hubiera pasado lo que vivió Dziban?_

Nada pudo decir contra esto. Su propio hermano estaba devastado. Dziban estaba sedado mientras curaban su muñeca, por que de su mano no quedó nada. El mismo Zabini posiblemente la haya destruido por si fallaba en su plan.

Severus estaba agotado. Llevaba toda noche anterior y este día completo atendiendo a Harry. Había entrado en paro tres veces en el día. Y habían tenido que reanimarlo. Lo tenían con hechizos mágicos para ayudarlo a respirar.

Esta era la segunda vez que lo veía a así, pero esta era mucho peor, esta vez no era el hijo del Lord a quien cuidaba. Estaba tratando de salvar a su pareja, al hombre que amaba y al hijo de ambos.

-Por favor, Harry, tienes que resistir -le dijo al oído la tercera vez que entró en paro.

-Tranquilo, Severus -dijo la enfermera, poniendo una mano sobre los hombros del pocionista-, Potter es poderoso, saldrán de esta.

Severus no dijo nada, no respondió, sólo se quedó atento cada minúscula reacción de Harry. No podría dormir hasta que su amante abriera los ojos.

…

…

-James, tranquilo -dijo el Lord al ver como este se cubría el rostro, sentía la agonía de su hijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó luego de casi una hora, en lo que tuvo que tomar dos pociones tranquilizantes.

-Harry y el chico Lupin fueron atacados, en el colegio. Según lo que le saqué a una de sus atacantes fueron llamados con engaños.

-¿El hijo de Remus?

-El objetivo de sus atacantes era matar a los dos, James -le dijo-, a Dziban le cortaron una mano y lo intentaron violar, fue justamente ahí cuando nuestro hijo hizo explotar todo y con su magia empezó a torturar a los atacantes.

-Mi hijo…

-Antes de eso ya le habían atacado dos veces.

-Su bebé…

-No sabemos ni siquiera si Harry sobrevivirá -dijo sincero- los atacaron con el fin de que murieran sufriendo.

-¿Quién podría odiarlos tanto? -Preguntó llorando. Su pobre hijo, su nieto.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -dijo rencoroso- fue tu "hija", James -vio como este negaba- Roxanne Snape maquinó todo este plan para matar a nuestro hijo.

…

…

Pasó una semana y Harry no reaccionaba a nada, ni siquiera a las pociones de Severus. Su cuerpo estaba en completo letargo, inerte, en un sueño profundo y al parecer eterno.

James fue llevado por el Lord a la habitación donde estaba su hijo. Le pidió que le llevara, en brazos si era necesario, pero tenía que estar con ellos.

Severus estaba cada vez más devastado. James lo notaba en su aspecto, el cabelló, que antes, cuando estaba con su hijo, mantenía corto y ordenado, volvía a ser descuidado y sin vida, tenía barba y ojeras.

-Debes ir a descansar -le dijo luego de un par de horas en que no se movieron del lado de Harry.

-No puedo -dijo apretando la mandíbula, James pudo ver como los ojos del hombre se volvían agua.

-Tinny -llamó al elfo que estaba a su cargo y el ser apareció a su lado- dile a tu amo que venga por mí.

-Sí, mi amo.

Voldemort vino en un rato y sin preguntar nada tomó a James para sacarlo de ahí. Iban por el pasillo cuando no pudo retener más el llanto.

-No querías que Severus te viera así -dijo al notarlo temblar en sus brazos.

-No -dijo negando-, el también quería llorar a mi hijo, pero no lo haría en mi presencia.

El Lord entendió, el mismo sentía algo en el pecho al ver a Harry en esa cama, pero no sabía cómo catalogarlo.

…

…

El juicio contra Cho Chang y Seamus Finnegan se llevó a cabo luego de dos meses. Para estas alturas Dziban ya estaba recuperado de su ataque y se presentó a declarar junto a su esposo.

Draco había hablado con Regulus y Remus, les rogó que le dejaran desposar a Dziban, que nunca nadie levantaría un dedo en su contra.

Pese a lo que cualquiera podía pensar, el primero en responder fue Remus dando su aprobación. Nadie le preguntó por qué, todos sabían que el hombre fue testigo de cuando Draco "literalmente" mató por su hijo. Nadie más lo protegería así.

Se casaron un mes antes del juicio.

James preguntó a Sirius todo lo que había pasado y este le dijo que ambos fueron condenados al beso, pero que, ante las consecuencias en su mente por la tortura recibida por parte de Harry, era mejor esto a vivir como lo haría Roxanne.

El mismo Lord le dijo a James que su propio juramento condenaría a Roxanne, porque ella no fue sometida al juicio como los otros dos. Ella estaba internada en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo, de donde no saldría jamás. Encerrada para siempre en la tortura mental a la que Harry los condenó.

De los Zabini no se volvió a oír, ellos rogaron perdón al Lord por lo que hizo su hijo, si Voldemort los perdonó o los mató, eso nadie lo sabe.

-Papi… sentí como se movió.

James acarició la cabeza de Dominique que reposaba sobre su vientre. Le había pedido a Remus que fuera por él, no quería que su hijo se quedara solo en el castillo. El niño, con su ingenuidad, aun no sabía que es lo que había pasado, sólo se le explicó a groso modo que Harry estaba enfermito por su bebé y que su hermanita estaba enferma en san Mungo, pero que se recuperaría. El niño no preguntó más.

-¿Te gusta sentir a tu hermanito?

-Yo creo que será una niña -dijo divertido- ¿Cómo se llamará?

-Aún no lo sé.

La puerta se abrió entonces. Era el Lord entrando por ahí. El hombre arqueó una ceja, ese niño criado entre muggle se le hacía divertido, era el único niño que no mojaba sus pantalones cuando lo veía.

-Van a intervenir a Harry -dijo entonces. Logrando tener la atención de su pareja.

-¿No será muy pronto?

-Lo es, pero Severus cree que ya se puede intervenir y luego tratará a nuestro hijo con otros métodos para traerlo de vuelta.

James se mordió el labio, a él mismo aun le faltaban cuatro meses para dar a luz. Harry aun no cumplía el séptimo mes, pero si era por la seguridad de ambos, nada podía decir al respecto.

TBC...


	18. Capítulo 18: Despierta, Harry

Capítulo 18: Despierta, Harry

Las horas se hacían eternas, Habían prohibido a Severus estar en el parto de su hijo, por que sería perjudicial para todos si algo llegaba a pasar.

-Severus, vas a aprovechar este tiempo y correrás a darte una ducha y cambiarte ropa -dijo James.

El hombre lo miró y asintió, es verdad, iba a recibir a su bebé y no podía con las ropas que estaba teniendo.

El Lord, junto a James sonrió de lado.

-¿Te temen, James? -dijo divertido.

-Hable con él -dijo sin importarle la burla en la voz de su amante-, tiene que ser fuerte por el bebé ahora que Harry no ha despertado, tiene que dejar de autocompadecerse, ya tuvo mucho tiempo para eso en estos meses. Ahora tiene que ver por su hijo y después por Harry.

Y las horas siguieron pasando. Hasta que el llanto del bebé llamó la atención de todos. Remus y Sirius estaban ahí con sus familias, para ver el nacimiento del primer nieto del Lord.

De la sala apareció la enfermera Pomfrey, se notaba cansada.

Severus caminó hasta ella con paso lento, viendo el bultito que se removía entre los brazos de la mujer.

-Felicidades, Severus, es una hermosa niña -le dijo entregándole al bebé.

Severus la tomó en brazos con ceremonia. Y la niña, al instante, se tranquilizó.

-Te reconoció -dijo James desde la silla, molesto por no poder acercarse más.

-Hola, hija -dijo viéndola con detalle. Piel roja y moteada, manitos pequeñas al igual que su cuerpo, pese a ser prematura, Severus sabía que estaba lista, lo supo en cuanto examinaron a Harry con la enfermera. Tendrían que protegerla hasta del viento, pero el peso y sus órganos estaban desarrollados en su totalidad.

-¿Cómo la llamaras, Severus? -preguntó el Lord.

-Esperaré a que Harry despierte -dijo sin dar más explicaciones, tampoco nadie se las pidió.

…

…

Un mes pasó antes de que Severus viera en el cuerpo de su amante los signos de que estaba reaccionando. Cosas pequeñas, un pequeño movimiento en sus parpados, o un dedo moviéndose.

Cada día alguien venía a cubrirlo mientras pasaba tiempo con su hija, el tiempo que él no estaba con ella, James la cuidaba con la ayuda de Dominique, que estaba encantado con su nueva sobrina.

-Padrino -dijo Draco desde la puerta-, vengo a relevarte -dijo entrando con su esposo.

-Cualquier cosa…

-Sí, cualquier reacción te llamaremos -dijo moviendo la mano.

Severus salió de la habitación, no sin antes dejar un beso en los labios de su pareja y pedirle que volviera.

Dziban se sentó junto a Harry y casi por sin notarlo comenzó a rascarse la mano.

-No hagas eso -dijo Draco sosteniéndolo y abrazándolo por los hombros.

-Lo siento -dijo girando la cabeza para recibir un beso de su pareja.

El Lord, al saber que había sido Dziban el que dio la llamada de alerta cuando los atacaron, había movilizado a sus seguidores hasta que alguno encontrara la forma de devolver al chico la mano que había perdido en combate.

Aun ahora, después de tantos meses, al joven lobo seguía incomodándolo el miembro extraño y tendía a rascarlo si notarlo.

Dziban fue el primero en notarlo.

-Draco… llama a tu padrino -le dijo sin apartar la mirada de Harry.

-Amor.

-Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Draco no preguntó más, si los sentidos aumentados de su esposo le decían que algo había cambiado era por que sí. Severus junto a la bebé y Draco llegaron a los pocos minutos.

-Dziban…

-Su corazón late más rápido y su temperatura corporal se elevó.

Severus le entregó a la niña a Draco y este junto a su pareja se apartaron para darle espacio al hombre.

-Vamos, amor, despierta -decía revisándolo de cerca, efectivamente su cuerpo estaba más cálido.

Entonces la bebé empezó a llorar, al mismo momento que una lagrima caía del ojo de Harry.

-Eso es, amor -dijo el pocionista feliz, Harry estaba reaccionando a la niña, extendió los brazos y Draco se la entregó inmediatamente. Severus la dejó junto a Harry y la niña se quejó y empezó a llorar.

Severus se alejó para ver mejor. Harry, con cuidado y sin abrir los ojos elevó una mano, poco a poco.

-Sev…

El pocionista lloró abiertamente mientras caía de rodillas junto a la camilla.

Draco salió corriendo a dar la noticia junto a su esposo. En pocos minutos la habitación estaba llena de su gente más querida.

-Vamos, hijo, abre los ojos -le pidió James, emocionado, mientras el Lord se mantenía a su lado.

Harry se tardó cerca de siete minutos en abrir los ojos por fin, no podía enfocar bien, pero no necesitaba ver muy lejos para ver a la bebé en sus brazos.

-Es una niña -le dijo Severus juntando sus frentes.

-¿Cómo la llamaste? -le preguntó acariciando la cara de la niña que dejó de llorar al sentirse mimada.

-Te estaba esperando, Harry, no podía pensar en nada más que cuidarlos.

El joven lo miró a los ojos y sonrió a penas. Su amor había sufrido mucho en esta espera por que despertara.

-Angela -dijo apenas antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

-¡Harry!

-Tranquilos -dijo Severus tomando a la bebé en brazos-, ahora sólo está descansando.

Poco a poco empezaron a abandonar la habitación, más tranquilos al saber que Harry había vuelto con ellos.

-Está bien, Severus -dijo James, cuando el hombre le entregó a la niña.

-Sí, por fin despertó.

TBC...

N/A: Por cuestiones de poco tiempo mañana tuve que adelantar la publicación esta semana. así que sólo por esta vez se publicó el capitulo en día martes. queda muy poco para el final y por fin Harry despertó. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

un beso

Majo


	19. Capítulo 19: Nacimiento inesperado

**Capítulo 19: Nacimiento inesperado**

Harry tardó cerca de una semana en recuperarse, lo necesario como para poder estar sentado en la cama, pudiendo sostener a su hija en brazos.

Severus, como lo había prometido, no se movió de su lado.

-Severus, estoy bien -dijo sonriendo tranquilo, viendo la cara placida de su bebé durmiendo.

-No puedo estar seguro con eso -dijo sentándose a su lado, acariciando la cara tranquila de su pareja.

-Ahora creo que estaremos tranquilos.

-No lo sabemos -dijo Severus-, creo que, dadas las circunstancias, cualquier persona puede llegar a ti y hacerte daño.

-No es así -dijo molesto-, no soy una persona desvalida.

-Claro que no, pero ellos estuvieron a punto..

-No podía con Angela corriendo peligro dentro de mí -dijo poniendo una mano sobre la de su pareja.

-Temo por tu vida, Harry -dijo sintiéndose miserable-, se que tus padres te pueden proteger, o eso es lo que creía hasta el ataque.. Merlín, mi propia hija trató de matarlos.

-Pero no lo logró, Severus -dijo atrayendo la nuca del hombre para que sus frentes quedaran unidas- escúchame bien, Severus Snape. No dejaré que nada me pase, ni a ti ni a nuestra hija.

-Me encantaría tener tu seguridad.

-Pero puedo tenerla por ambos -dijo antes de besarlo.

…

…

-Ya no aguanto esta maldita cama -dijo un molesto James Potter, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes que mantenerte en reposo, papá -dijo Harry, mientras vigilaba que Dominique no dejara caer a Angela.

-Siento que falta tanto para que nazca -dijo acariciando su vientre.

-Sólo falta una semana, papá, ya después podrás levantarte y correr lo que quieras.

-Pero mientras no nazca nuestro hijo, no te levantaras -dijo Voldemort, molesto por los arranques de su amante.

-Pues espero que sea pronto -dijo aun más molesto, ni siquiera las amenazas de Voldemort con petrificarlo si decía alguna tontería más podían quitarle la frustración.

…

…

Sirius daba vueltas por la habitación, molesto, claro él no diría que no crío a Draco para eso, porque no fue parte de su crianza, pero era su hijo después de todo.

-Bien… he de decir que todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que se casaran siendo tan jóvenes.

-El que se casaran no les daba derecho a hacer esto -dijo Remus-, Dziban tiene diecisiete años…

-La edad que teníamos nosotros cuando tomamos a decisión de seguir al Lord.

-Por favor, Sirius -dijo Remus molesto- tú lo decidiste por que Malfoy te embarazó y James también, yo me enamoré de Regulus, pero aparte de eso no era la mejor opción.

-¿Dices que nuestro futuro nieto es una mala decisión, Lupin? -preguntó Lucius.

-Perdón, no se si lo notaron, pero estamos aquí -dijo Draco sosteniendo a mano de su esposo-, les contamos por que son nuestros padres, no para que nos juzguen.

-¡Estas siendo inmaduro!

-Pero quiero tener este bebé -dijo Dziban.

Los cuatro adultos, pese a que querían replicar a eso, no pudieron ante la pena en la cara del joven.

-Sólo les pido apoyo… bien, ustedes ya pasaron por la paternidad.

-Yo no -dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos molesto. Aun le dolía el hecho de que le hubieran separado de su bebé.

-El profesor Lupin tampoco -dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza-, pueden vivir la experiencia con su nieto ¿No creen?

…

…

-Draco se va a morir -dijo Lucius mirando a su pareja, que aun estaba con la boca abierta mirando el frasco en su mano.

-Yo te mataré a ti -dijo el moreno saliendo del shock inicial, mirando a su pareja.

-No te escuché quejarte en ningún momento, Black -dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos- supongo que ahora sí te casaras conmigo… dadas las circunstancias.

-¡¿Crees que un embarazo es una razón para casarse?! -preguntó aireado.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -dijo molesto, entonces la puerta del despacho donde estaba se abrió dejando ver a Regulus que entró corriendo para abrazar a su hermano.

-¡Estoy esperando un bebé! -dijo el menor de los Black emocionado.

Lucius y Sirius se miraron impactados.

Demonios.

…

…

-Espera -dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza, nervioso, mientras miraba a su enfurruñado padrino- ¿Estas embarazado… y Regulus también?

James Potter estaba con la boca abierta. Mientras que el Lord enarcaba una ceja. Si que estos amigos se sabían poner de acuerdo para embarazarse al mismo tiempo.

-Sí -dijo aun molesto.

-¿Y estas enojado por…? -preguntó James.

-Lucius quiere que nos casemos ahora que voy a traer a otro Malfoy al mundo, sin tomar en cuenta que mi nuevo hijo tendrá la edad de su tío y primo.

-¿Tío?

-Draco embarazó a Dziban.

Tanto James como Harry estaban con la boca abierta mientras el Lord rodaba los ojos.

Se estaba reproduciendo como conejos.

…

…

James estaba nervioso, mientras que el Lord no dejaba que ninguna emoción se trasmitiera en su cara. Era momento de que James "diera a luz"

La cosa no sería diferente a la primera vez que lo hizo. Severus le hechizaría par que durmiera mientras él intervenía con magia su cuerpo para sacar al bebé de su interior.

-¿Listo, Potter? -le preguntó apuntándolo. Y el hombre asintió.

Severus se tardó cerca de una hora en salir por fin de la habitación donde había estado interviniendo a su "suegro", afuera esperaban su familia y amigos.

-Ya pueden entrar -dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Harry entró de los primeros con Angela en brazos y Dominique a su lado. En la camilla se encontraba su papá, aun algo pálido, pero se notaba feliz con el bebé que tenía en brazos. El Lord fue quien se lo quitó de los brazos para llevarlo a conocer a sus hermanos.

El bebé era hermoso. Cabello negro azabache y piel clara como leche.

-¿Cómo le llamaran? -preguntó Harry emocionado.

-Morgana Potter -dijo el Lord impactando a todos.

Sí, era una niña.

…

…

Severus daba vueltas en su habitación, había hablado con James Potter y este cuidaría a su hija por un rato mientras él hacía su movimiento. Estaba nervioso pese a que contaba con el apoyo de Potter y la aprobación del Lord.

-¿Amor? -preguntó Harry entrando a la habitación y notando el raro estado en que se encontraba su pareja.

Severus miró a Harry de pies a cabeza, eso de que el embarazo embellecía a las madres era tan cierto ahora que veía a su pareja. Se acercó con cuidado y tomó la mano del chico.

-Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que hablemos de esto -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sabiéndose con la atención completa de Harry-. Créeme que no es fácil para mí hacer esto, por que aun temo por cada cosa que pueda pasarte.

-Severus, tú no eres un hombre temeroso

-Pero el amor me vuelve débil -dijo juntando sus frentes.

-No digas eso -le dijo cerrando los ojos-, nuestro hijo nos hace fuertes.

-Te amo, Harry -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Harry le miraba con tanto amor que no necesitaba responder a su declaración- Cásate conmigo, Harry.

Los ojos del chico se llenaban de lagrimas mientras asentía, sin tener que pensar en nada más. Amaba a Severus, tenían un hermoso hijo y se sabía amado. No había porque dudar.

TBC...


	20. Capítulo 20: Una propuesta fuera de lo n

**Capítulo 20: Una propuesta fuera de lo normal**

Harry estaba feliz, todo el mundo podía verlo. El anuncio de su matrimonio con Severus se había extendido por gran parte del mundo mágico, todos estaban interesados en la vida de los "monarcas" del mundo mágico.

Pese a todo lo que había pasado desde la caída del bando de la luz, las cosas seguían su marcha.

Las familias sangre pura seguían estando a cargo de aquellos magos originarios. Cada día que nacía un nuevo mago en el mundo este era entregado a alguna de las familias que se haría cargo de ellos. Cada día el mundo mágico y muggle se separaba más. Eran pocos los magos mestizos que nacerían en el futuro, pues la brecha entre una civilización y otra se hacía cada vez más grande.

Ahora Harry estaba a punto de graduarse, no quería casarse siendo aun un estudiante, por lo que decidieron que esperarían a que saliera del colegio para hacerlo.

Draco estaba emocionado también, su esposo y su pequeño hijo de casi un año estaban entre los invitados a su graduación.

El nacimiento del hijo de Draco casi se ve empañado por el nacimiento de su hermano y cuñada.

Regulus estaba tan nervoso el día del alumbramiento de Dziban que casi entra en labor de parto con Sirius acompañándolo, menos mal que eso no paso.

El chiste fue que fueron muy seguidos. Mientras que Scorpius Malfoy Lupin nació el 12 de julio, le siguió de cerca Nicholas Malfoy Black el 7 de Junio y casi al terminar el mes, el 27 de Junio nació Hope Lupin Black, una hermosa niña que llevaría el nombre de su abuela paterna.

Harry no dejaría que nada empañara su día de festejo, ni siquiera recibir aun malas miradas de algunos de los alumnos de otras casas y familias, como los Weasley, ellos juraron, bajo hechizo inquebrantable, nunca levantar armas contra nadie de la familia Potter ni sus partidarios, luego del fiasco que había sido hace mas de un año el ataque a Harry Potter. Así que ante esto los Weasley terminaron sus estudios, incluyendo a Hermione en su familia, ya que estos, al ser sangre pura, podían hacerse cargo de ella.

Pero nunca más volvieron a cruzas ni una mirada con Harry Potter.

También podía ver, entre los miembros de Gryffindor a ese chico que nada tuvo que ver al final con la "profecía".

Había sido todo un descubrimiento el saber que la supuesta profecía que hacía años se había lanzado par que Voldemort y Harry se mataran entre ellos, era falsa. Ideada, nuevamente, por Dumbledore. Esta vez nadie más sabía de ellos y había sido Severus que lo encontró entre unos manuscritos en el despacho del ex director. Claro, ahora que el hombre estaba muerto no podrían saber por que lo hizo. ¿Poder? ¿Ambición? Nunca lo sabrían.

El asunto es que, al saber que ni Harry o Neville eran parte de eso, el chico tuvo un peso menos en sus hombros. Theodore, pese a ser aun una piedra en el zapato de Neville, abogó por él con su padre para que le permitieran terminar sus estudios de magia y que eligiera una carrera después. Mal que mal sería el esposo de Theodore Nott y por lo mismo debía ser un orgullo al el día de hoy, cuatro meses después de que ellos se casaran, Neville seguía sin estar finalmente a gusto con su esposo, pero el hombre sabía que conquistaría el corazón de su pareja, poco a poco, sin presionarlo, por lo que sólo lo tomó en su noche de bodas, jurándole que no lo obligaría y que si volvían a estar juntos sería por que ambos así lo querían. Lo que Nott no sabía es que eso pasaría pronto, si el corazón noble del chico se decidía por dar ese paso.

…

…

James Potter estaba viendo como todos en la mansión Potter se divertían ante la fiesta de graduación de Harry y Draco. Voldemort estaba a su lado vigilando todo. No por que hubiera pasado casi dos años desde que tomaran el poder podían estar tranquilo, algo podía pasar siempre, así que era mejor estar atentos.

Entonces Harry vino hasta ellos.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

James vio como su amante y su hijo se alejaban. Pensó que quería hablarle a él, pero no. La niña en sus brazos se removió incomoda.

-¿En qué andarán tu hermano y tu padre? -le preguntó a su preciosa hija que se reía en sus piernas. Jugando divertida con los vuelos de su vestido verde botella.

Harry miraba dudosos a su padre, no sabía si había sido verdad lo que le había dicho ase días. Pese a todo se sacó el anillo del dedo y se lo entregó.

-¿Buena suerte? -dijo no estando seguro.

-No es como si la necesitara.

-Bien, no es como si estuvieras seguro de que él dirá que sí -dijo dudoso.

-No conoces a tu padre tanto como yo -dijo el Lord.

-Bien, sólo, no lo presiones demasiado.

El Lord se giró sin escuchar más de su hijo, no es como si esperara que James se negara. Por eso mismo se sentó junto a su amante y le entregó el anillo.

-¿Mi anillo? -preguntó impresionado, casi había olvidado el objeto cuando la magia de su unión con Voldemort lo había llevado a aparecer en las manos del Lord. Miró al hombre que no apartaba la mirada de la gente en la sala- ¿Alguna razón para que me lo regresaras?

-Tienes que tener un anillo que entregar el día que nos casemos -dijo escueto.

James abrió los ojos impresionado ¿Era idea suya o le acababan de pedir matrimonio?

-¿Estás bromeando? -dijo sosteniendo a su hija, casi la deja caer de la impresión.

-¿Por qué debería? -preguntó de vuelta- Un enlace mágico es lo normal en estos casos.

-Normal, tú mismo lo has dicho -dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-No esperes que te lo pida de otra forma, James.

El moreno suspiró, no creyendo que algo que pudiera decir hiciera cambian a su amante de parecer.

En medio del salón, aunque los involucrados no lo supieran, muchos ojos estaban dirigidos a ellos.

-Al parecer tu padre aceptó -dijo Severus parado junto a su pareja que miraba con cierto grado de diversión a sus padres.

-Bien, cuando Voldemort me dijo que le devolviera el anillo para darse lo a mi padre y me dijo que se casaría con él, sabía que papá aceptaría -le dijo-, podemos darle el nombre que sea, dependencia, posesividad, amor no creo, pero hay algo ahí -le dijo mirándolo- sé que mi padre no lo dañará nuevamente, quizás, el haber logrado todo esto lo calmó un poco.

-¿Crees que ellos lleguen a ser felices?

-Como nosotros no creo, pero a su manera, ellos estarán bien.

Severus lo abrazó de vuelta y lo besó para que cualquier cosa saliera de la mente de su futuro esposo.

.

.

.

TBC...

N/A: Mis amores, por fin llegamos al final, el proximo capítulo, el miercoles, es el último. nos vemos. ahí está la respuesta a quienes querían saber que pasó con Neville y los Weasley.


	21. Capítulo 21: El final de las penumbras

**Capítulo 21: El final de las penumbras.**

-Angela, ven aquí -dijo Harry molesto con su hija que corría de un lado al otro con un peluche en las manos-. No puedo creer que seas tan inmadura.

-Lo siento, papi -dijo la muchacha entregando el peluche a un lindo niño de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

-Angela mala -dijo el niño que corrió a los brazos de su papi.

-Oh, Dante, ¡Si yo te amo! -dijo la chica tomándolo en brazos antes de que el chico llegara a los brazos de su papá- eres mi hermanito favorito.

-Gracias por lo que me queda -dijo el adolescente sentado en el sillón con el libro en sus piernas.

-Por favor, Alastair, eres y serás siempre una piedra en mi zapato.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Sus hijos, cada uno de ellos, era maravilloso. Ciertamente había sido difícil, estaba criando a Angela cuando quedó embarazado de Alastair, sin poción de por medio. Ellos se llevaban por cuatro años. Entonces, diez años después de ese increíble día, llegó al mundo su pequeño Dante, el niño de sus ojos, la cosa más tierna, aun más que sus hermanos mayores a su edad. Ahora estaba seguro de que la fábrica estaba nuevamente en funcionamiento, no le había dicho a Severus aún. Merlín sabía que, con los años, su esposo se había vuelto demasiado sobreprotector con sus embarazos. Decirle que estaba embarazado nuevamente a los 37 lo acabaría por matar.

-Tío Harry, están en casa -la voz del muchacho que venía llegando hizo voltear a todos, y para su desagrado a su hijo de 17 años lo hizo sonrojar.

-Estamos aquí, Scorpius -dijo negando con la cabeza. ¡Merlín! cuando su esposo supiera que su hijo adolescente tenía sentimientos por el hijo mayor de Draco y Dziban iba a morir… otra vez.

-Mi papá quiere saber si vas a ayudarle con las cosas para el cumpleaños de mi hermana -dijo sentándose en el sillón, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su sonrojado hijo.

¡Además el chico de veinte años correspondía a los sentimientos de su hijo!

-Claro que sí, es el cumpleaños de mi ahijada después de todo -dijo tomando en brazos a su bebé que se había liberado de los brazos de su hermana- Diana tendrá la mejor fiesta de dieciséis años.

Y como no, sí era la princesa de los Malfoy. Tomando en cuenta que era hermosa, graciosa e inteligente… y la más feroz de los controlados hijos híbridos de licántropo de la familia.

Había sido una sorpresa para todos que la niña apenas cumplió los seis años, se hubiera transformado con su padre, lo bueno es que para esa época la poción mata lobo de Severus estaba aun mas perfeccionada, así que la chica no sufrió ni un dolor. Tampoco sufrió su tía Hope, pero la fuerza de Diana superaba por mucho, incluso la de su abuelo Remus. Un misterio hasta el día de hoy que su gemela no tuviera sangre licana.

La chimenea crepitó y por ella entró Nicholas, enarcando una ceja al ver a su sobrino Scorpius tan abrazado al pequeño Alastair. Era ilógico para él que su sobrino se enamorara o encaprichara con un niño que tenía la edad de sus hermanas menores. Por que no, Draco y Dziban no se quedarían atrás. Le harían la competencia a Harry sólo para recordar viejos tiempos de rivalidad, por eso, en cuanto se supo del nacimiento del segundo hijo de su padrino y Potter, que ellos ya habían encargado a París a un nuevo Malfoy-Black. Así fue como un años después nacieran Diana y Narcissa, la menor de las gemelas llamada así en honor a la mujer que criara a Draco toda su niñez y la única de los tres hijos de Draco y Dziban que no era licántropo. Por eso le parecía aberrante al pobre Nicholas, sus sobrinas Diana y Narcissa eran unas bebés a sus ojos… ¡Igual que Alastair!

-Hola -saludó negando con la cabeza, para luego mirar a Harry- mi papá dice que eres un ingrato que lo dejó de querer y que si no vas a verlo te desheredará.

-De nuevo Black está con cambios de humor -dijo Severus que venía llegando.

-¡Papi!- Dante manejó bajarse del regazo de su papi para correr a los brazos del aun director de Hogwarts.

-Sí, por eso me vine a esconder aquí.

Y es que, pese a los años, para horror de sus hijos mayores, Draco y Nicholas, Lucius había embarazado a Sirius. El hombre ya contaba con 58 años ¡Era un anciano para opinión de sus hijos! Pese a que los magos fueran longevos, un embarazo a esta edad era de altísimo riesgo.

-Eres bienvenido entonces- dijo Harry. Ni él se acercaría a su padrino en este estado tan cambiante.

Los años habían sido buenos con ellos. Si bien aun había uno que otro de-partidario al régimen de Lord Voldemort, la calma siempre se mantuvo.

La familia lo habló en su momento, Harry no quería y no lo obligarían a subir al poder. Y pese a que El Lord iba a decir algo al respecto fue su hija de quince años quien intervino la conversación.

 _-Te equivocas, hermano -le dijo Morgana cruzándose de brazos-, la siguiente al mando seré yo._

Y el Lord estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo, él había estado metido al completo en la crianza de su hija menor, por lo que la chica, si bien no estaba rodeada de poder oscuro, probaba ser fría y calculadora, ideal para el puesto de ministro de magia cuando él le entregara el poder.

Los que se mantuvieron sólo con dos hijos fueron Remus y Regulus, ellos decidieron que con los nietos que les dieran Dziban y Hope serían felices, y si bien su hija de 20 años aun no les daba un nieto, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, después de todo ella se había casado hace poco con su novio de 18 años, Blake Nott Longbottom.

Había sido un shock para muchos el saber que Neville Longbottom estaba esperando un hijo de su esposo, porque todos los cercanos a Harry sabían que él había entregado al chico en calidad de "regalo" a Nott. No esperaban que se enamorara de su captor ¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? Quizás, pero nadie decía nada al respecto, mucho menos cuando se supo que esa relación dio trillizos a la pareja. Fue entonces que nacieron Blake, Daniel y Sophia.

…

…

-Hola, preciosa -dijo James acariciando la cara de la mujer que miraba por la ventana. Ella no lo miró, ni él esperaba que ella lo mirara.

Era doloroso para él ver a su hija así. Ella era hermosa a sus 36 años. Pero estaba muerta en vida. El corazón se le partía cada vez que venían a verla. Nunca dejó de venir en todos estos años, por lo menos tres veces a la semana, aun cuando venía con Morgana en brazos. Era su hija también, pese a todo.

-Papá -le llamó el hombre tras él y asintió.

-No vemos en unos días, amor -besó la frente de la mujer y salió de la habitación.

-No creo que sea bueno tenerla aquí -dijo un maduro Dominique mientras caminaban por los pasillos de San Mungo, afuera los esperaba Danielle, la esposa de Dominique con su hijo de doce años, Terry.

-Lo sé -dijo suspirando.

-Habla con papá -dijo y James asintió.

Al pasar de los años y cuando supo lo que su madre y hermana hicieron, fue el mismo Dominique quien pidió autorización a Voldemort para llamarlo padre, con todo lo que esto implicaba, fue una sorpresa que Voldemort accediera, después de todo niño siempre le cayó bien. Entonces, para cuando Voldemort y James se enlazaron, Dominique, Morgana y Harry aparecían registrados como hijos de ambos.

Ahora bien, ellos habían hablado la situación, la mente de Roxanne estaba muerta, así que no podían salvar nunca lo que fue de ella. El beso de dementor sería una bendición para ella. Y pese a que James se negó siempre a esto, el pasar de los años le dio la razón a los demás. Era hora de dejar partir a su hija.

…

…

Si bien la vida de Harry se lleno de penumbras en un principio, las develaciones que el tiempo fue dando le demostraron que a pesar de la oscuridad que te puede rodear, siempre hay un poco de luz al final del camino.

Fin

N/A: Muchas gracias a todo por seguir esta locura, que partió hace tantos años y que por fin hoy llega a su fin

espero verlos nuevamente en mis nuevos proyectos.

un beso

Majo

Árbol genealógico

Voldemort y James Potter = Harry, Dominic y Morgana

Remus Lupin y Regulus Black = Dziban y Hope

Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black = Draco y Nicholas (hijo en camino)

Severus Snape y Harry Potter = Angela, Alastair y Dante (hijo en camino)

Draco Malfoy y Dziban Lupin = Scorpius, Diana y Narcissa

Dominique Potter y Danielle = Terry

Theodore Nott y Neville Longbottom = Blake, Daniel y Sophia


End file.
